Vuela Conmigo
by Astrotryx
Summary: *Reescrito* Ella una bailarina de ballet clásico con todo a sus pies, él un caso perdido que vive día a día. Juntos descubrirán diferentes maneras de ver la vida y el amor.-Gajeel Si te ofrezco mi mano volaras con migo - - Siempre Levy-
1. Vidas Opuestas

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 _Ella una bailarina de ballet clásico con todo a sus pies, él un caso perdido que vive día a día. Juntos descubrirán diferentes maneras de ver la vida y el amor._

 **Vidas opuestas**

 _ **Academia Vaganova de Ballet: San Petersburgo, Rusia**_

Se oye una lluvia de aplausos mientras se cierra el telón una asistente se acerca a la bailarina principal.

-Una gran interpretación señorita McGarden- dijo con entusiasmo la asistente mientras la ayudaba con el ramo de rosas que le avían entregado al terminar el show.

-Gracias-dijo entregándole una sonrisa un poco cansada por el baile que acababa de dar mientras se retiraba a su camerino.

 **.O.O.O.**

En su camerino Levy miro su rostro reflejado en el espejo frente a ella, buscando algo en sus ojos. Levy era una chica de estatura baja en comparación a las demás chicas de su edad. Su cabello es corto y de color azul claro y posee unos grandes ojos color chocolate. Su cuerpo no tan desarrollado como el de las otras aun así es pose las medidas correctas para una bailarina.

Levy McGarden un prodigio en el arte del ballet clásico a sus cortos dieciocho años una de las mejores bailarinas de mundo. El orgullo de la Academia Vaganova. Levy avía vivido toda su vida viendo el bello arte de la baile. Su sueño siembre fue seguir los pasos de su madre y convertirse en una de las mejores diez bailarinas de la historia al igual que su madre.

-Es hora de ir a casa- susurra sonriendo

 **.O.O.O.**

 _ **Montecarlo: Mónaco, Europa**_

La limosina se detiene frente al gran hotel/casino Shadow. De esta bajo un hombre serio extendiendo la mano para que el segundo pasajero bajara.

-Oh mi pequeña ratoncita bailarina volvió- grito una mujer antes de abrazar fuerte mente a la chica que bajaba del auto

-Hola mama- dijo Levy sin aire por el abrazo de su madre

-Ípsilon suelta- dijo un hombre detrás dela mujer

Ípsilon McGarden a sus cuarenta años es una mujer muy hermosa y aún conserva su delgada figura de bailarina, su cabello blanco largo hasta la cintura, con piel blanca como porcelana y unos ojos grandes color amarillos miel. Ípsilon es solo quince centímetros más alta que Levy

-Lo siento es solo que te extrañe mucho Levy- se disculpaba mientras la soltaba

-Como todos pero no tienes que romperle el cuello para demostrarlo- aclaraba el hombre antes de dirigir la mirada a Levy

-Hola papa- saludaba Levy antes de abrazar a su padre –Como estado todo por aquí mientras no estaba-

-Todo a estado perfec- no pudo terminar ya que fue empujado veloz mente por una mujer de largos cabellos plateados

-Nyaaa ¿porque nadie me dijo que mi nieta favorita estaba de vuelta?- preguntaba la mujer mientras abrazaba a Levy sonriente

-Residen acaba de llegar Nova…iba a enviar a alguien a que te avisara- dijo el padre de Levy levantándose del suelo

Nova McGarden tiene un cuerpo similar al de Levy cabello plateado y largo hasta las rodillas y sus caderas un poco más delgadas que las de Levy, siendo solo cinco centímetros más alta. Madre de Ípsilon a diferencia de su hija y nieta Nova fue una trapecista en un circo ambulante de giptianos llamado Circo Dandelion.

-Mamá no empujes así a Zota- regañaba Ípsilon mientras se acercaba a su esposo –estas bien cariño- preguntaba preocupada

-Si solo me tomo desprevenido-mientras le sonreía a Ípsilon

Zota Pendragon a sus cuarenta idos años uno de los empresarios más influyente en la industria de los casinos y hoteles de todo el continente europeo. Dueño de uno de los hoteles casino más populares de todo Mónaco. Aun con su estatura baja es un hombre muy respeta y admirado. Su cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos verdes su piel bronceada contrasta con la de su esposa.

-Bueno porque mejor no subimos y hablamos en casa- sugirió Ípsilon al lado de Zota

-Buena idea estoy tan cansada- exclamo Levy caminando hacia la entrada del casino aun con su abuela abrazándola mientras caminaba detrás de ella

-Vamos Teddy- dijo Zota al hombre que seguía al lado de la limosina

-Enseguida mi señor- mientras comenzaba a bajar las maletas de auto

Teddy Astori guardaespaldas personal de Zota y jefe de seguridad de todo el imperio Pendragon, además de trabajar para Zota es su mejor amigo y hombre de confianza. Teddy es un hombre de grande de dos metros de alto su apariencia lo hace intimidante a los demás, excepto a la familia Pendragon los cuales lo conocen de toda la vida. Además de ser guarda espaldas también es el nono ***** de Levy desde que ella nació. A diferencia de toda la familia McGarden Teddy no es muy hablador.

 **.O.O.O.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Levy volvió a su casa después de haber pasado tres meses en Rusia ensayando el ballet del cascanueces. Levy abrió los ojos disfrutando de poder descansar y sentirse como una chica normal. Después de alistarse Levy bajo a la cocina para desayunar con su familia antes de poder siquiera disfrutar de su desayuna alguien toco la puerta.

-Como esta mi hermoso diamante en bruto- dijo entrando emocionada Star al pent-house

-Star que gusto verte que haces aquí- pregunto Levy sonriente mientras se levantaba a abrazar a su representante

-Tengo grandes noticias- decía sonriente Star mientras guiaba a Levy a la sala para sentarse en el sofá juntas

-Creo que todos queremos saber cuáles son esas tan grandes noticias ¿no?- pregunto Nova sonriente mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Ípsilon Zota y Teddy hacia la sala

-Bueno ayer recibí una gran noticia- tomando aire –Levy McGarden será la siguiente Odette del lago de los cisnes en la compañía de New York City Ballet- dijo eufórica Star

-Que- gritaron todos al recibir la noticia

-Pe-pero recién acabo de terminar una obra hace apenas dos semanas Star- Levy aun asombrada

-Si Star acordamos que Levy tomaría un descanso después del cascanueces- recordaba Ípsilon un poco más calmada que los demás

-Yo sé pero Ípsilon piénsalo es el lago de los cisnes es una gran oportunidad- Star se acercó a Ípsilon –Acaso no quieres que Levy triunfe este es el camino para llegar a la sima de ballet piénsalo Ípsilon- finalizo Star

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras todos pensaban en lo que acababa de decir Star todos sabían que lo dicho era verdad.

-No tomare esta decisión sola ¿ustedes que opinan?- pregunto Levy a su familia – ¿Mamá?-

-Sabes que yo te apoyare en todo lo que quieras cariño- sonriendo Ípsilon acariciando la mejilla de su hija

-Teddy- Levy volteando hacia su amigo al cual consideraba parte de su familia

Teddy acercándose lentamente hacia Levy para después levantarla y abrazarla en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca y después dejarla de nuevo en el suelo

-Creo que eso es un si- sonriendo Levy –abuela-

-No lo sé Levy el lago de los cisnes requiere de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo- Nova mientras se levantaba del sofá –pero si es para conseguir tu meta estoy contigo-

-Bueno solo falta alguien- decía Star emocionada –Zota que dices- pregunto mientras todos veían al hombre de cabello azul

-Ya que…creo que harás el lago de los cisnes- soltando un suspiro para después sonreírle a su hija

-Siii- gritaron Ípsilon y Star mientras celebraban

-Pero- interrumpió Zota –Esta vez no iras sola así que todos comiencen a empacar- finalizo orgulloso

-Entonces cuando nos vamos- pregunto Levy a Star

-En dos semanas- sonriendo Star

-Bueno haya voy Nueva York- dijo Levy sonriendo al horizonte para después bajar la vista a si mano izquierda acariciando su palma.

 **.O.O.O.**

 _ **Calles: Ciudad de Nueva York, USA**_

Era cerca de medianoche en la ciudad pero a sus habitantes no les parecía afectar. Las luces de los carteles y autos iluminaban las calles de la ciudad entre los autos se movía velozmente una motocicleta negra. Avanzo hasta detenerse en frente de un taller quitándose el casco mientras se bajaba de la moto y guardarla en el taller para después salir. Entrando a un edificio al lado del taller comenzando subir para llegar a su hogar.

 **.O.O.O.**

Al abrir la puerta de su casa lo primero que vio fue una botella vacía de cerveza ir directo a su cabeza. De no haber tenido buenos reflejos la botella hubiera acabado rompiéndose directo en su cráneo y no en la pared atrás de él.

-En donde rayos estabas Gajeel- grito furioso un hombre al chico que acaba de llegar

Gajeel Redfox un chico con cabello negro largo despeinado piel bronceada, lo primero que se nota era su rosto cubierto de perforaciones tiene tres arriba de sus dos ojos simulando sus cejas, tres más a cada lado de la nariz, también tres en cada oreja y dos en su mentón, no solo tiene perforaciones en la cara, sino que también posee varias en su cuerpo, algunas en sus brazos, sus ojos son grandes y sus pupilas de un color rojo. Gajeel vivía su vida en clubes nocturnos alcohol y aventuras de una noche. Sin ninguna aspiración de un gran futuro. Vive su vida sin ninguna prisa trabajando solo para pagar sus noches.

-Por ahí- soltó si importancia yendo a su habitación para cerrar la puerta detrás de él

-Oh no a mí me vas a obedecer- soltó el hombre mientras abría la puerta de una patada para luego agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Gajeel -me oíste mocoso malcriado-

-Deja de romperme las pelotas Metalicana- mientras se soltaba de agarre de su padre y comenzaban una guerra de miradas rojas

Metalicana Redfox era una versión más vieja de Gajeel sus ojos rojos iguales de su hijo, su cabello corto hasta el hombro negro carbón con destellos crises y su piel un poco más de bronceada que la de su hijo y a pesar de los años aún tenía una figura bien marcada. Metalicana era el dueño del taller de al lado no era millonario pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir y mantenerse a él y a su hijo, pero este último lo tenía preocupado.

-Gajeel lo único que quiero es verte tener una mejor vida de la que estás viviendo ahora- dijo preocupado su padre mientras se iba de la habitación

Gajeel se quitó la camisa y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación viendo la luna para después acostarse en su cama. Gajeel levanto su mano izquierda luego la miro detenidamente sin saber porque toco su palma delicadamente, sintiendo algo removerse dentro de él sin saber que era ese sentimiento.

* * *

 ***Nono es nana pero masculino**

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	2. Encuentro

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Encuentro**

 ** _Dos semanas después aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York_**

-Bueno ya estamos aquí ahora tienen que ir a registrarse al hotel y el lunes por la mañana conocerás la New York City Ballet- emocionada Star

-Así que tengo el fin de semana para conocer la ciudad de nueva york- Levy sonriendo

-Levyyy- se oyó un grito por todo en aeropuerto

Levy lo único que logro ver antes de ser tirada al suelo fue una cabellera azul de una chica que la estaba abrazando

-¿Juvia que haces aquí?- Levy sorprendida al ver a su prima

Juvia Lorax con diecinueve años es una modelo profesional, con su cabello largo azul con un leve ondulado en las puntas también su tono de piel pálido contrastaba con su cabello y ojos de un color similar a su cabello

-Oímos que venias a nueva york y quisimos verte- respondió otra voz

-Juvia suéltala- dijo Zota viendo fijamente a su sobrina

-Bien- decía Juvia mientras se levantaba de encima de Levy

-Lisanna creí que estabas en las vegas- decía Levy confundida -¿Qué hacen las dos aquí?

Lisanna Strauss es una DJ de Las Vegas Tiene el pelo corto, de color blanco y los ojos azules

-Bueno supimos que al fin saltarías el charco así que decidimos venir a acompañarte- sonriendo Lisanna

-Juvia tomo vacaciones de las pasarelas y Lisanna trabajara aquí el verano- respondió Juvia

-Si así que estaremos juntas todo en verano y hoy para celebrar iremos al club donde voy a trabajar- anuncia emocionada Lisanna -Pero primero vamos a tener la experiencia de comprar en la ciudad de Nueva York- finalizo Lisanna

-Juvia conocerá la gran ciudad con sus dos grandes amigas- decía Juvia mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas

-Bueno pero primero debo desempacar- dijo Levy un poco triste

-Tranquila cariño ve a conocer la ciudad nosotros nos encargamos de todo- sonriente Ípsilon

-Gracias te amo- gritaba Levy mientras se iba con Lisanna y Juvia

 **.O.O.O.**

Al otro lado de la ciudad un chico seguía dormido sin importarle la hora, hasta que una canción de metal pesado lo hizo despertar de su hibernación

-Gajeel donde diablos estas- una chica gritaba del otro lado del teléfono

-Ahora qué demonios quieres Karin- respondía de malagana Gajeel mientras se levantaba de su cama

-Deberías de haber venido hace ya media hora al taller- respondía Karin molesta

-Ya voy ahora deja de molestar- diciendo esto para después cortar si esperar respuesta

A Gajeel no le importaba llegar tarde a su trabajo, después de todo lo único en lo que pensaba era en la fiesta a la que iría hoy en la noche.

-Al fin llegaste tienes suerte que el jefe sea tu padre- dijo Karin con una llave inglesa en las manos

Karin era una chica alta de cabello castaño ojos verdes piel bronceada que trabajaba de mecánica para poder pagar su universidad y amiga de Gajeel desde hace años.

-Déjame en paz- mientras comenzaba a revisar el auto que tenía más cercano

 **.O.O.O.**

Mientras las horas pasaron tres chicas llegaron con un sin fín de bolsas de compras al pent-houses

-Deberíamos venir a Nueva York más seguido- sonreía Lisanna

-Juvia cree lo mismo- exclamaba exhausta la modelo

-¿Ahora chicas me van a decir a donde vamos a ir esta noche?- pregunto exhausta Levy

-Bueno lo sabrás cuando lo veas- decía misteriosa Lisanna –ahora hay que prepararse para mi gran noche-

-Queras decir nuestra noche- diciendo a la ves Juvia y Levy a Lisanna con las cejas levantadas

-Nuestra nuestra claro- aclaro Lisanna

 **.O.O.O.**

Dos horas después tres chicas bajaban las escaleras listas para una gran noche en la ciudad.

La primera en bajar fue Lisanna, emocionada por su primera noche como dj en Nueva York. Lisanna llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, un top cubierto de diamantes que dejaba a la vista su plano abdomen que lucía su tatuaje de búho también llevaba tacones de plataforma blancos y sus audífonos de dj de diamante. Su maquillaje hacía resaltar sus celestes ojos con largas pestañas y su cabello blanco alaciado completamente haciéndolo parecer un poco más largo con un collar de ruiseñor negro.

La siguiente en bajar fue Juvia la cual llevaba el cabello ondulado semi-suelto dejando a la vista el escote de su espalda, Juvia levaba un vestido corto azul rey ajustado que resaltaba su gran figura con unos botines negros y un maquillaje negro que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules.

La ultima en bajar fue Levy la cual llevada el cabello lacio el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda su maquillaje era sencillo sus labios tenían un color durazno y sus ojos chocolate lucían unas largas pestañas que los hacían lucir más grandes. Su vestido blanco con encaje negro de flores que comenzaba de su cuello a su escote y se unía en su espalda dejando la falda suelta al movimiento y unas sandalias de tacón abiertas dándole a Levy unos centímetros más de altura.

-¿Y qué tal lucimos?- pregunto algo apenada Levy a su familia quienes estaban a los pies de las escaleras

-Ohh mi bebe ya es toda una mujer- emocionada Ípsilon

-Eres toda una giptiana- sonreía Nova

-Si decidido…ustedes tres vuelvan a subir y pónganse pijamas holgadas ninguna saldrá esta noche decidió- finalizo Zota empujando a las chicas para que volvieran a subir la escalera

-Quee!- gritaron las tres chicas

-Zota cariño no crees que estas exagerando solo un poco- sugirió Ípsilon a su esposo

-Si si lo siento perdí por un momento la compostura, espero que se diviertan confió plenamente en ustedes tres- decía un sonriente Zota –diviértanse el auto las está esperando abajo- finalizo aun sonriente mientras las chicas se iban

-Zota que planeas- pregunto su esposa desconfiada de la actitud de su esposo

-Nada como ya dije confió plenamente en ellas- decía mientras su esposa lo miraba por última vez antes de resignarse e irse con Nova a la cocina

-Teddy síguelas y no las pierdas de vista en ningún momento entendiste- mientras Teddy asentía –Muy bien confió en ti-

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel estaba en el club de siempre bebiendo y buscando una nueva chica para divertirse y olvidarla la mañana siguiente

Gajeel estaba vestido con una camisa de vestir negra con los primeros tres botones abiertos, unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

Karin por su parte lucía un vestido corto de rayas negro y dorado su cabello castaño estaba suelto y sus ojos verdes un poco maquillados atrapaba la mirada de todos los chicos del club. Pero Karin solo quería la mirada de alguien en especial.

-Vamos Gajeel porque esta noche no solo nos divertimos dicen que hoy va a ver un nuevo dj ¿qué tal si vamos a bailar si?- dijo Karin emocionada

-Baila tu si quieres yo iré por un cigarrillo- mientras se acercaba a la barra

Karin resignada se fue al centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la canción

 **.O.O.O.**

Al frente del club se estacionaba una camioneta de la cual bajaban tres chicas, las cuales comenzaron a recibir miradas de deseo de parte de los chicos y celos de las chicas.

-Hola soy Lisanna Strauss voy hacer la dj esta noche- sonriendo dijo Lisanna

-Bueno en ese caso adelante señorita Strauss y buena suerte- dijo sonriente el guardia para dejar pasar a las chicas

 **.O.O.O.**

Ya en el club Lisanna se fue a hablar con el dueño y así Juvia y Levy fueron a la barra por algo de beber

-Juvia quiere dos shots de menta por favor- dijo sonriente al barman

-Ten Levy- decía Juvia entregándole un shot mientras que caminaban hacía una mesa vacía cerca de la pista de baile

-Juvia vamos a bailar si- sugirió Levy caminando a la pista

-No Levy sabe que Juvia no es muy buena bailando- dijo avergonzada Juvia

-Bueno si no quieres nos quedaremos aquí si- sonriendo Levy mientras se sentaba al lado de Juvia

-No Levy debe ir a divertirse antes de que comience con sus ensayos- decía Juvia mientras llevaba a Levy a la pista –Juvia estará en la mesa- sentencio sonriente Juvia

-Bueno pero luego vendrás a bailar ok- dijo Levy mientras levantaba su vaso para chocarlo con el de Juvia

-Ok- acepto juvia para después tomarse el contenido del vaso y volverse devuelta a la mesa

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy comenzó a dejarse llevar por el compás de la música como toda bailarina sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Gajeel se encontraba en el segundo piso del club fumando y buscando su siguiente ligue cuando la vio. Justo en el centro de la pista sus cabellos celestes danzaban libres mientras bailaba de una manera casi hipnotizante con su menudo cuerpo moviéndose

Sin saber cómo Gajeel se encontraba justo detrás de aquella chica que lo había hipnotizado

Levy bailaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el ritmo de la música, hasta que sintió como un brazo se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura y la atraía hacía un cuerpo. Levy estaba a punto de separarse de aquella persona cuando el olor a colonia de hombre la envolvió por completo aturdiéndola por completo

-Déjate llevar- le susurro Gajeel mientras comenzaba a bailar con Levy lentamente sin importarle nada mas

Levy sin saber él porque comenzó a bailar al paso que Gajeel marcaba, sin pensarlo la mano izquierda de Levy se posó sobre la derecha de Gajeel. Al hacerlo ambos sintieron una gran corriente eléctrica que los hizo estremecer a ambos dejándolos con una sensación de vacíos y llenos a la vez.

* * *

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	3. Que nos volvamos a ver

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Que nos volvamos a ver**

Levy sin soltar la mano de Gajeel se giró para poder ver el rostro de aquel que le hacía sentir esa electricidad. Su mirada recorrió el ancho pecho hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un par ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente. Comenzaron a acercarse y cuando sus rostros estaban a solo cinco centímetros se miraron fijamente mientras juntaban sus frentes mientras intentaban averiguar que era ese sentimiento

Gajeel no entendía porque pero estando al lado de esta chica se sentía en paz, Levy se sentía tan aturdida y no comprendía porque. Ambos continuaron bailando sin siquiera seguir el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el club sin importarle la gente a su alrededor ni el tiempo

 **.O.O.O.**

-Hey Juvia estas aquí ya casi tengo que subir, así que porque no vamos a bailar un poco espera y Levy- pregunto Lisanna buscando a su amiga

-Ah Juvia le encantaría ir…pero Juvia cree que Levy está ocupada- sonriente Juvia mientras señalaba asía la pista de baile

-Jodeme! me estas cargando- decía emocionada Lisanna –mírala crecen tan rápido parece que fue ayer que veíamos al coronel chispita y comíamos cereal… ahh mis bebe está creciendo abandonara el nido y se ira Adiós- mientras abrazaba a Juvia

-Juvia cree que Lisanna está exagerando… Levy solo está bailando- dijo Juvia mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Lisanna –si hicimos eso ayer-

-Dulce e inocente Juvia cuando tengas mi edad lo entenderás- suspiraba Lisanna

-Juvia es un año mayor que Lisanna- aclarando Juvia

-Eso no importa mira- señalando Lisanna donde Levy bailaba con Gajeel –está haciendo ojitos-

-Él pone una sonrisa en su boca- finalizo Juvia

-Bueno hicimos lo que pudimos y la perdimos- sentencio Lisanna –bueno ya tengo que irme-

-Oh Juvia te desea buena suerte en tu presentación- sonriente Juvia

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy y Gajeel continuaron bailando hasta que se oyó una vos al fondo que Levy reconoció.

-bueno mi ritmo puede que les pares un poco diferente al ritmo neoyorquino pero espero que les guste- sonreía Lisanna sobre la tarima mientras empezaba a tocar

Levy sonreía al ver a su prima aun sin soltar la mano de Gajeel

Gajeel por su lado no podía apartar la mirada de Levy mientras acariciaba la mano de Levy

*Que me estás haciendo, que es esto* se preguntaba Gajeel

-Levy ven vamos a ver a Lisanna- decía una chica de cabello azul mientras tomaba la otra mano de la chica

-Ah claro vamos- mientras lentamente soltaba mi mano –Hasta pronto- se despidió dedicándome una sonrisa mientras se movía entre la gente y se perdía de mi vista

-Levy- susurre saboreando su nombre mientras aun sentía ese cosquilleo en mi mano

Karin estaba observando la escena desde lejos se acercó a Gajeel

-Gajeel aquí estas te estaba buscando ven vamos a bailar mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Gajeel

Al Karin tratar de tomar la mano de Gajeel este se soltó de inmediato como si su tacto quemara dejando confusa a Karin

-Gajeel que te pasa- pregunto Karin mientras Gajeel guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Nada voy por un trago- mientras daba una última mirada a la pista de baile -Nos volveremos a ver- susurro Gajeel mientras se acercaba a la barra

 **.O.O.O.**

Lisanna lo estaba haciendo increíble como dj o eso creo por el entusiasmo de las personas. Pero no me puedo concentrar en disfrutar del ritmo, no entendí porque solo podía sentir ese hormigueo en mi mano izquierda

-Ven Levy baila con Juvia- me sonreía Juvia mientras me ofrecía su mano derecha para comenzar a bailar

Por algún motivo no quería que ese sentimiento que tenía en mi mano se fuera, le tendí mi mano derecha a Juvia mientras ocultaba mi mano derecha en mi espalda como si fuera un tesoro.

Juvia y yo comenzamos a bailar al ritmo que marcaba la música de Lisanna, mientras bailaba aun recordaba cómo se sentía bailar con ese chico aunque no savia ni su nombre no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

 **.O.O.O.**

Después de que Lisanna terminara su presentación se reunió con sus amigas en la pista de baile mientras celebraban con unos shots y bailaban

-Eso estuvo sublime Lisanna felicidades- sonriendo Levy

-Juvia está muy feliz por Lisanna- decía Juvia mientras comenzaban a bailar

Mientras las chicas bailaban las rodearon paparazis que comenzaron a tomarles fotos a las tres

-Lisanna Lisanna porque estás aquí ¿acaso te despidieron de tus presentaciones en las vegas?- pegunto uno de los paparazi mientras los flashes cegaban a las chicas

-Juvia acaso te retiraste del modelaje ¿porque estás aquí?- pregunto otro

-Levy ¿es cierto que serás Odette en el nuevo recital de danza- otro

Las chicas no podían ver nada mientras trataban de salir del gran círculo que se había formado. Los paparazi la estaban rodeando hasta que de entre ellos se apareció un hombre grande

-Teddy- decía Levy mientras las chicas se ocultaba detrás de Teddy

Teddy se comenzó abrir paso entre la multitud hacía la salida. Frente al club se encontraba una gran camioneta negra Teddy abrió la puerta de la camioneta para que las chicas subieran dejando atrás a los paparazi.

 **.O.O.O.**

En el pent-houses todo estaba tranquilo ataque

-Zota Pendragon- grito Levy desde la puerta mientras se dirigía a buscar a su padre

-Hola chicas- sonreía Zota sentado en el gran sofá en forma de L en la sala –y se divirtieron en el club-

-Si fue divertido hasta que recibimos una avalancha de flashes- dijo Lisanna mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

-A Juvia aun le duelen los ojos- decía Juvia mientras se sentaba al lado de Lisanna

-Ese no es el punto- decía Levy mientras se acercaba a su padre –lo importante es que enviaste a Teddy a vigilarnos-

-Que Teddy fue al club no tenía idea, pero lo entiendo después de todo Teddy debió estar preocupado por ti no es así Teddy- Zota mientras miraba a su amigo

-Bueno tío si enviaste a Teddy a vigilar a Levy creo que no hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Lisanna medio dormida desde el sofá

-Que porque dices eso- pregunto Zota mientras se acercaba a las chicas

-Lisanna lo dice por el chico con el que Levy estuvo bailando toda la noche- finalizo Juvia mientras bostezaba

-Un chico- dijo Zota en shock –Teddy te dije que la vigilaras ups- se arrepintió Zota al darse cuenta de lo que dijo –jiji te amo-

-Estoy muy cansada para regañarte, Teddy ayúdame a llevar a las chicas a la habitación si, buenas noches papá- dijo Levy mientas Juvia ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Levy para ir a su cuarto mientras Teddy cargaba a Lisanna que estaba dormida al estilo princesa

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel pasó todo el resto del fin de semana sin poder dejar de pensar en Levy y en sus manos juntas, en su sonrisa en esa paz que sintió al estar a su lado.

-Gajeel que esperas para irte- dijo Metalicana entrando al cuarto de su hijo

-Ahora de que hablas anciano- pregunto molesto Gajeel mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Hoy llevaras a tu prima a su clase de Ballet- le recordó Metalicana

-Clase que sus padres no la deberían llevar- dijo Gajeel mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de desayunar

-Los padres de Wendy la recogerán después de sus clases tu solo debes dejarla en su escuela-aclaro Metalicana

-Bien- dijo Gajeel dándole un trago al cartón de leche para luego irse a arreglar para salir

 **.O.O.O.**

-Hola Gajeel tú me llevaras a mi clase de ballet- pregunto su prima muy emocionada

Wendy Marvell tiene 12 años es una niña de aspecto dulce y tímida. Su pelo es largo y de color azul marino

-Si ahora sube quieres- dijo Gajeel entregándole un casco a su prima y se iban en dirección hacia la escuela de ballet

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy se despertó temprano ya que hoy era el día que conocería a los directores de la compañía de ballet

-Bueno me voy familia- dijo Levy mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un jugo

-Levy pero son las siete creí que tu reunión con los directores seria a las nueve- pregunto su Ípsilon confundida

-Si lo es pero quero conocer la compañía antes- aclaro Levy mientras tomaba su bolso –y quiero practicar un poco antes para conocer el escenario… bueno vámonos Teddy-

Levy se despidió de su madre seguida de Teddy para subir al auto en dirección a la compañía de ballet.

* * *

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	4. Entrelazados

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Aclaraciones: *Pensamientos* "Conversación telefónica"**

 **Entrelazados**

Levy se encontraba viendo con admiración la gran compañía de Nueva York. Habían llegado a las siete y treinta a la academia, con el tiempo suficiente para conocer la compañía. Levy se fue acercando a uno de los guardias seguida por Teddy

-Etto…hola disculpe pude decirnos donde está el escenario…por favor- dijo educadamente Levy

-Lo siento solo…espere un momento usted es Levy Mc Garden- pregunto el guardia

-Eh…si lo soy ¿porque acaso sucede algo?- pregunto intrigada Levy

-Ah…no lo que sucede es que mi esposa y mi hija son unas grandes fans suyas…eh ¿podría darme su autógrafo para ellas?- pregunto el guardia mientras le entregaba papel y pluma

-Claro porque no- dijo simplemente Levy mientras comenzaba a firmar para después entregárselo al guardia

-Y el escenario se encuentra a la derecha luego gire a la izquierda dos puertas después de la máquina de refrescos- sonriendo el guardia mientras le indicaba a Levy

-Ok… muchas gracias- sonriendo Levy mientras intentaba no olvidar la dirección que le dijo el guardia

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel se encontraba frente a la academia de ballet con Wendy justo a las ocho en punto

-Bueno ya estamos aquí así que…cuídate pulga- se despedía Gajeel mientras se subía a su moto dispuesto a marcharse

-Espera Gajeel…tienes que acompañarme a mi clase- decía Wendy mientras tomaba el brazo de Gajeel

-Mmm…bien te acompañare- resignado Gajeel acompaño a Wendy al interior de la academia

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy había estado recorriendo los pasillos de la academia por media hora. Hasta que abrió una gran puerta que daba hacia un gran teatro

-Teddy mira eso…no es perfecto- dijo Levy mientras se acercaba al escenario

Teddy solo asintió mientras seguía a Levy

-Ven Teddy… mira este escenario me está suplicando que baile en el- sonriendo Levy mientras subía al escenario –muy bien espera aquí voy a cambiarme- Levy sonriendo mientras se iba a los camerinos

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel se encontraba rodeado de madres que veían emocionadas como les daban la bienvenida a sus hijas

-Bueno como parte de la introducción les daremos a ustedes y sus padres un recorrido por la institución- dijo la profesora a las chicas –bien comenzaremos por conocer los estudios de ballet- dijo mientras comenzaba el recorrido

Las chicas llevaban media hora conociendo toda la academia seguidos por sus padres

-Bien lo siguiente que van a ver es el máximo orgullo de la compañía New York City Ballet- dijo la profesora mientras se dirigía a unas grandes puertas doradas

Al llegar se podía ver como alrededor de las puertas se encontraba un grupo de bailarines de la compañía observando algo desde la puerta

-Jóvenes se puede saber qué es lo que sucede aquí- pregunto la profesora mientras hace abría camino así el interior del teatro seguida por los demás

Al entrar el teatro en el escenario se veía a una bailarina moviéndose por todo el escenario, tan ligera mente que parecía como si volara sobre el escenario. Levy se movía de manera tan delicada que casi hipnotizaba mientras bailaba. Levy comenzó a girar hasta estar al borde del escenario para después dar saltos mortales hacia atrás hasta estar de nuevo en medio del escenario.

Después de un minuto de silencio se comenzaron a oír aplausos asiendo que Levy notara la presencia de las demás personas en el teatro

-Disculpa tu quien eres… acaso tu estudias aquí- pregunto la profesora aun asombrada

-Bueno no… yo soy Levy… etto lamento si la moleste es que estaba recorriendo la compañía cuando encontré este teatro y no pude resistirme- sonriendo nerviosa Levy

-Espere es acaso usted Levy McGarden- dijo emocionada la profesora mientras Levy solo asentía aun nerviosa –oh para mí es un gran honor conocerla sus bailes son impecables- mientras estrechaba la mano de Levy

-En serio gracias- decía Levy sonriendo

-Niñas déjenme presentarles a un prodigio del ballet internacional Levy McGarden- sonriendo la profesora

-Hola niñas- saludo Levy mientras dirigía la mirada a las niñas y sus padres encontrándose con una mirada rubí que reconoció de inmediato –hola- saludo Levy un poco sonrojada a Gajeel

Gajeel en cambio solo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos

*Te encontré* sonrió Gajeel sin apartar la vista de Levy

Levy seguía viendo al chico con el que bailo en el club hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de ella

Teddy le mostro la hora a Levy recordándole que solo tenía media hora para arreglarse para conocer a los directores

-Oh es siento se me hace tarde- Levy tomando sus cosas apresurada –Adiós niñas- se despido Levy mientras se dirigía a los camerinos

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy había estado hablando con los directores por más de una hora, cuando salió de la compañía Levy comenzó a intentar conseguir un taxi para ir a casa.

Gajeel se encontraba sentado en su moto con la vista puesta en la puerta de la academia esperando a cierta chica de cabello celeste impaciente. Cuando Gajeel vio salir a Levy por las puertas no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, fue acercándose a ella mientras veía como intentaba conseguir un taxi.

-Hey así nunca conseguirás un taxi nunca- sonreía de medio lado Gajeel atrás de Levy

-Ah…hola que haces aquí- pregunto Levy sonriéndole mientras volteaba para quedar frente a Gajeel

-Tengo que llevar a mi prima a su casa- dijo Gajeel sin quitar la vista de Levy

-Oh eso es dulce- sonriendo Levy un poco incomoda por la mirada fija de Gajeel

-Valla- dijo Gajeel sin apartar la mirada de Levy

-Que… porque me estas mirando- sonriendo nerviosa Levy

-Eres más pequeña de lo que recordaba… te encogiste en estos días- sonriendo Gajeel

-Cállate talvez tu creciste desde la última vez, no lo pensaste- dijo Levy haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Linda- susurro Gajeel al ver a Levy

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Levy pero antes de que Gajeel pudiera responder lo interrumpió una vocecita

-Hey Gajeel que haces todavía aquí… tú me dijiste que mis padres vendrían a buscarme- dijo Wendy inocente mientras se acercaba a su primo

-Si como sea… solo lo olvide- dijo Gajeel apartando la mirada

-Jiji- Levy trato de contener la risa al ver el pequeño sonrojo de Gajeel

-Oye tu eres la bailarina- sonriendo Wendy –sabes yo también soy bailarina-

-Enserio bueno espero algún día poder compartir el escenario contigo- sonrió amablemente Levy

-Si… bueno Wendy ya llego tu madre así que porque no te vas con ella- sonriendo torcidamente Gajeel mientras empujaba a Wendy hacia su madre

-Adiós señorita- sonriendo ampliamente Wendy mientras corría hacia su madre

-Es linda- decía Levy viendo cómo se alejaba Wendy

-Si… bueno vamos te llevo- anuncio Gajeel dirigiéndose a su moto

-Espera de que hablas- confundida Levy

-Bueno viendo como intentas tomar un taxi estarás esperando por mucho tiempo- dijo Gajeel sentándose en su mota –así que sube…te llevo- Gajeel entregándole un casco a Levy

-Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo- sonriendo Levy mientras tomaba el casco que Gajeel le ofrecía

-Bien entonces me dirás dónde ir o es que acaso quieres pasar todo el día conmigo- sonriendo Gajeel

-No tienes tanta suerte…vivo en el edificio Real Diamond- respondió Levy mientras se subía en la parte trasera de la moto

-Bien sujétate fuerte enana- sonrió Gajeel mientras encendía el motor

-Yo no soy enanaAA!- Levy grito cuando Gajeel arranco a toda velocidad

Gajeel sonrió viendo como Levy ocultaba su rostro en su espalda y enrollaba sus bazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura. Gajeel condujo extrañamente lento todo el camino hacia la casa de Levy, solo aceleraba cuando Levy aflojaba el agarre de sus brazos.

 **.O.O.O.**

La moto de Gajeel se estaciono al frente del edificio Real Diamond al llegar Levy se bajó de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco

-Con que aquí vives eh enana…- dijo Gajeel viendo el lujoso edificio frente a él

-Si en el último piso…y no me llames enana- dijo Levy –bueno te agradezco por traerme… oye es cierto aún no se tu nombre- dándose cuenta Levy que aún no conocía el nombre del chico frente a ella

-Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox- respondía Gajeel bajándose de la moto

-Gusto en conocerte Gajeel… soy Levy McGarden- sonriendo Levy mientras extendía su mano izquierda

-Si… ya sabía tu nombre- dijo Gajeel mientras estrechaba la mano de Levy

Cuando las manos de Gajeel y Levy se encontraron ambos volvieron a experimentar la misma sensación de electricidad que sintieron la noche cuando se conocieron. Levy y Gajeel se quedaron un minuto solo sintiendo esa sensación que se provocaban el uno al otro.

-Bu…Bueno tengo que irme- dijo Levy un poco nerviosa mientras comenzaba a soltar la mano de Gajeel

Antes de que Levy soltara la mano de Gajeel este apretó el agarre y jalo a Levy más cerca de él

-Hasta pronto Levy- le susurró al oído Gajeel a Levy para luego besar su mejilla

-Adiós Gajeel- dijo Levy sonrojada mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del edificio

Gajeel observo a Levy hasta que la perdió de vista. Gajeel se subió de nuevo en su moto encendiendo el motor dedicando una última mirada sonriendo al edificio al que había entrado Levy, para después acelerar de nuevo por las calles de nueva york aun sonriendo.

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación hasta que comenzó a sentir dos intensas miradas sobre ella. Cuando Levy aparto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo se encontró con dos miradas azules sonriéndole ampliamente

-Hola Levy- decían Juvia y Lisanna al unísono mientras se acercaban a Levy

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Levy un poco asustada por la sonrisa de sus hermanas

-Nada solo queríamos saludarte…- dijo Lisanna

-Hola… bueno ahora adiós- dijeron Juvia y Lisanna mientras salían del cuarto de Levy

-Adiós- se despidió Levy confundida por sus hermanas

 **.O.O.O.**

-Lo notaste- pregunto Lisanna afuera de la habitación de Levy

-Oh si Juvia lo noto…pero no creo Levy lo sepa- dijo Juvia al lado de Lisanna

-Ah se dará cuenta con el tiempo y será divertido cuando lo note…oye vamos por unos tacos- decía Lisanna mientras comenzaba a marchar

-Juvia espera que Levy sea feliz- sonriendo Juvia mientras seguía a Lisanna

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel se encontraba al frente del edificio de Levy, sonriendo hacia arriba mientras sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a marcar un número

"Real Diamond en que pudo ayudarle" decía amablemente al otro lado de la línea

-Si me comunica con el pent-house por favor- dijo Gajeel

"Lo comunico de inmediato señor… " Respondió la recepcionista

Gajeel espero pacientemente que Levy contestara el teléfono

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono del pent-houses

-Hola- dijo Levy mientras levantaba el teléfono

"Que pasa enana" dijo Gajeel al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Gajeel… oye deja de llamarme enana- dijo Levy sonriendo

"Si como sea solo sal a la calle quieres" decía Gajeel

-Alto que… estas fuera de mi edificio- sorprendida Levy

"Si ahora baja rápido quieres… te espero aquí abajo" dijo Gajeel mientras colgaba

-Oye espera- dijo Levy un poco aturdida para luego sonreír y comenzar a arreglarse para bajar

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy vio a Gajeel recostado sobre su moto mientras le sonreía mostrándole sus colmillos

-Me estas acosando acaso- sonriendo Levy mientras se acercaba a Gajeel

-Si… ahora súbete…te voy a secuestrar- dijo Gajeel mientras se montaba en su moto

Levy lo pensó un momento viendo un poco dudosa a Gajeel

-Vamos arriésgate… que esperas- Gajeel guiñándole un ojo a Levy

-Bien confió en ti- Levy mientras se subía detras de Gajeel poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor

-Si… no deberías- dijo Gajeel para comenzar a acelerar

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel llevo a Levy a un edificio abandonado a las fueras de la ciudad. Levy y Gajeel subieron hasta la azotea de este

-Valla que hermosa vista- dijo Levy viendo todas las luces de la ciudad

-Si muy hermosa- Gajeel mirando a Levy

Levy se acercó a la orilla de la azotea cerro los ojos y abrió los brazos, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba su rostro

-Gajeel ven acércate siente esto- dijo Levy aun con los ojos cerrados

Gajeel se acercó lentamente hacia Levy igual que la primera noche que se conocieron. Al estar a solo centímetros Gajeel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Levy, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello.

-Gajeel… - susurro Levy mientras se volteaba para estar cara a cara con Gajeel

Gajeel aprovecho esto para tomar la cara de Levy y comenzar a besarla. El beso comenzó algo torpe pero con el tiempo comenzó a intensificarse. Gajeel paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Levy haciendo que esta gimiera y abriera su boca dejando que la lengua de Gajeel encontrara su camino hacia la de Levy para comenzar una pelea por el liderazgo.

-Gajeel espera… apenas nos conocemos- decía Levy mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Eso no importa… eh querido besarte desde la noche que te conocí- Gajeel mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de Levy

Levy y Gajeel se quedaron juntos toda la noche sentados en la azotea hablando, besándose y admirando la ciudad hasta las tres de la mañana.

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy y Gajeel se estacionaron frente al edificio de Levy, mientras se despedían con un último beso

-Te llamare luego- dijo Gajeel mientras se separaba de Levy

-Adiós- Levy sonriendo algo sonrojada

Gajeel atrajo una última vez a Levy para darle un último y apasionado beso.

* * *

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	5. Historia de Amor

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Aclaraciones: _Recuerdos_**

 **La historia de amor de Nova: Parte #1**

Levy entro silenciosamente al pent-houses después de haberse despedido de Gajeel, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su abuela. Nova dormía plácidamente hasta que comenzó a sentir una mano en su brazo.

-Abuela despierta necesito preguntarte algo- decía Levy mientras sacudía a su abuela

-¿Qué acaso estas muriendo?- pregunto Nova mientras se sentaba en su cama aun con los ojos cerrados

-No pero…- dudo por un momento Levy –quiero que me digas cual es el destino de los McGarden - pidió Levy firmemente

-Que porque quieres saber eso- Nova un poco aturdida por la petición de su nieta

-Por esto- dijo Levy mientras extendía su palma izquierda –no sé qué sucede pero cada vez que Gajeel está cerca o me toca siento una descarga eléctrica que invade todo mi cuerpo y me hace sentir que…- Levy no encontraba la palabra para explicar lo que sentía

-Que el aire escapa de tu cuerpo, sientes que a su lado nunca estás sola- finalizo Nova con una mirada de nostalgia

-Si…- susurro Levy

-Eso que sientes es Primus Amor- dijo Nova

-Un que- pregunto confusa Levy

-En giptiano antiguo es otra manera de decir el primer amor, eso que sientes es amor- dijo Nova para después tomar la mano de Levy –recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos en el avión- pregunto Nova

Si- dijo Levy mientras comenzaba a recordar

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Una semana atrás la familia McGarden se encontraba en su avión privado sobre volando el océano con destino a Nueva York._

 _-Hmm… hmm… estoy muy aburrida…- dijo Nova mientras se deslizaba en su asiento_

 _-Porque no lees una revista o algo- sugirió Levy_

 _-Ooh que tal si leo tu futuro- sonrió Nova emocionada mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Levy_

 _-Leer mi futuro no lo sé abuela- Levy un poco desconfiada_

 _-Ah vamos a todo giptiano le gusta saber sobre su futuro- dijo mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Levy –muy bien veamos…valla quien lo diría siempre son las calladas- sonriendo Nova mientras veía la mano de Levy_

 _-Que! ¿Qué es lo que ves?- pregunto intrigada Levy_

 _-Encontraras aquello que te hará ver la vida de una manera que nunca pesaste imaginaste- dijo Nova_

 _-¿Pero qué es?- emocionada Levy_

 _-Es amor… tu primer amor lo será todo a la vez, será perfecto pero también sufrirás, te hará volar y te hará caer… valla tendrás un amor muy intenso- finalizo Nova mirando a Levy_

 _-Mi primer amor- susurro Levy tocando su palma izquierda –nos encontraremos- prometió besando su mano_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Entonces Gajeel es mi primer amor- dijo Levy un poco aturdida y sonrojada

-Bueno eso…yo no lo sé- sonrió felizmente Nova

-Oye abuela porque nunca…me has contado tu historia de amor con el abuelo- pregunto Levy con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Bueno porque… la historia de Orión y mía es… complicada- aclara Nova mientras se movía a un costado de su cama para que Levy se sentara azulado.

-Por el destino de los McGarden- hablo temerosa Levy sentándose al lado de su abuela

-En parte por eso si…y por otra parte porque… aun duele recordar- finalizo Nova sonriendo tristemente

-Mamá siempre decía que no había historia de amor más grande que la del abuelo y tú- sonriendo Levy mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su abuela, mirándola fijamente

-Si… era un gran amor- dijo nostálgica Nova –bien te contare la historia solo para que dejes de verme así- finalizo Nova resignada

-Muy bien por donde empiezo… ah ya se yo tenía seis años cuando…-

 _Narración de Nova_

 _Mi familia y yo llegamos a las afueras de un pueblo, al detenerse el tren se abrieron las puertas y un gran hombre salió junto con toda la familia._

 _-Bueno chicos desempaquemos y comencemos a armas las carpas para el show- dijo el hombre a todos los demás_

 _-Papi y yo que hago cual es mi trabajo- dije mientras jalaba el pantalón de mi padre_

 _Mi padre era un hombre grande de cabello y bigote negro ébano con ojos amarillos y piel aceitunada. Mi padre era un hombre muy cariñoso a pesar de su rudo exterior. Yo era la menor de mis hermanos y primos por lo cual siempre me protegieron…talvez demasiado._

 _-Tú y tus hermanos irán al pueblo a entregar volantes… ese es el trabajo más importante de todos puedo contar contigo mi pequeño murciélago- me dijo mi padre mientras nos daba a mis hermanos y a mí volantes_

 _-Si… vámonos chicos- afirme mientras comenzaba a correr al pueblo seguida por mis diez hermanos_

 _.O.O.O._

 _-Bueno vengan unamos cabezas- dije mientras mis hermanos y yo hacíamos un circulo –muy bien nos dividiremos y le daremos a todos un volante… nos reuniremos cuando la campana de la iglesia suene al medio día ¿listos?- pregunte sonriendo_

 _-Listos- afirmaron mis hermanos para comenzar a correr por diferentes direcciones en el pueblo_

 _-Nova no quieres que te acompañe- pregunto Oceanus Lorax mi hermano preocupado ya que su trabajo como mi hermano mayor era cuidarme y protegerme_

 _-No estaré bien iré hacía allá- dije confiada mientras señalaba hacia la izquierda -y tú ve por allá- señalando a la derecha –nos veremos en la iglesia hermano-_

 _.O.O.O._

 _Después de una hora de entregar volantes decidí buscar un lugar para descansar dado que solo me quedaba un volante. Caminando encontré un pequeño parque algo alejado y decidí descansar hay._

 _Después de un tiempo una sombra apareció a mis espaldas, empecé a voltearme para saber quién era. A mis espaldas había un chico alto de cabello azul con unos grandes ojos verdes que me miraban con un ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto él niño de unos diez años mientras se ponía frente a mí_

 _-Descanso- le respondí sencillamente sin apartar la mirada del niño frente a mí_

 _-Bueno no me importa este es mi parque así que vete- dijo el niño_

 _-No- dije con el ceño fruncido_

 _-A mí no me da miedo golpear a una niña- dijo el niño con el puño cerrado cerca de mi cara_

 _-A mí tampoco me da miedo- dije subiéndome en la banca en la que estaba sentada sonriendo haciendo que el niño se enojara mas_

 _Nos encontrábamos a punto de comenzar una pelea cuando escuche una voz familiar_

 _-Hey Nova te estábamos buscando- escuche gritar a una de mis hermanas_

 _-Ah sí lo siento chicos me distraje- dije sonriendo al notar que la campana ya había sonado_

 _-Bueno ya nosotros entregamos todos los volantes y tú- pregunto uno de mis hermanos_

 _-Si ya los entregue- dije rápidamente nerviosa mientras ocultaba el ultimo volante que me quedaba en mi espalda_

 _-Pero Nova te queda ese que está en tu espalda- me delato una de mis hermanas_

 _-Ah sí casi lo olvido bueno hay que buscar a alguien para dárselo- dije saltando y comenzando a caminar_

 _-Y porque no se lo das a él- señalo mi hermano_

 _-No él no necesita un volante- decía sabiendo de quien hablaba mi hermano -vámonos- aun sin detenerme_

 _-Nee Nova porque no se lo das a él y así nos vamos a casa a comer… tenemos hambre- dijeron todos mis hermanos a la ves_

 _-Bien- resignada gruñí un poco cuando le entregue el último volante al torpe niño_

 _-Gracias Nova- sonriendo torcidamente el niño mientras tomaba el volante_

 _-Bien vamos a casa- dije mientras comenzaba a correr devuelta al tren seguida por mis hermanos_

 _.O.O.O._

 _-Hey pequeño murciélago hoy hay muchas personas tú y tus hermanos hicieron un buen trabajo- dijo sonriendo papá –estas lista para el show de esta noche cariño-_

 _-Si hoy me esforzare mucho papi te lo prometo- sonriendo confiada_

 _Hoy era mi primera actuación como solista, estaba asustada pero no podía decepcionar a mi familia_

 _-Bien esa es mi chica- dijo mi padre mientras me alzaba en sus brazos –ahora dame amor- mientras estiraba su mano y yo chocaba mí mano con la de mi padre –muy bien es hora del show-_

 _.O.O.O._

 _Las luces se apagaron y pude escuchar una vos que decía…_

 _-Ahora damas y caballeros hoy como un acto especial les presentamos con gran orgullo a nuestra hermosa princesa de espadas- pude oír como la gente aplaudía mientras todo comenzaba a oscurecerse_

 _Yo me encontraba en medio del escenario cuando la luz de un gran reflector me ilumino y comenzó a sonar la música… cerré mis ojos y comencé a bailar por todo en escenario, pude escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando mientras bailaba mi vestuario iba cambiando. Mi espectáculo estaba diseñado para que mientras yo bailaba mi vestido se convirtiese en diferentes trajes tradicionales de todo el mundo._

 _Al terminar mi acto pude oír cómo se formaba una gran lluvia de aplausos mientras las luces se volvían a apagar._

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Me encontraba sentada descansando detrás de la carpa de circo con la cabeza entre mis rodillas después de que acabo la función. Cuando oí como alguien se acercaba, al levantar la mirada me encontré con los mismos ojos verdes del parque._

 _-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba con el ceño fruncido_

 _-Bueno me diste un volante no- sonriendo arrogante mientras mostraba un volante algo arrugado_

 _-Bien ya termino la función así que vete- le dije mientras trataba de arrebatarle el volante de las manos_

 _-Valla siempre creí que las persona de circo eran alegres y amables- me sonreía mientras levantaba el volante sobre su cabeza_

 _Con mi corta estatura no lo podía alcanzar aun que saltara, de la nada un par de brazos me levantaron del suelo alejándome del niño._

 _-Y así es- dijo el dueño de los brazos que me sujetaban – y Nova no vas a presentarme a tu amiguito- sonriendo mi padre mientras acariciaba mi cabello_

 _-Él no es mi amigo… ni siquiera lo conozco- dije mientras lo miraba con odio_

 _-Bueno entonces hay que conocerlo…hola yo soy Apolo McGarden y ella es Nova mi bebé- decía mi padre mientras le extendía una mano al chico sonriéndole –y tu cómo te llamas niño-_

 _-Ah ho...hola yo me llamo Orión- dijo un poco asustado –un gusto señor- mientras estrechaba la mano de mi padre_

 _-Y entonces Orión… ¿te gusto nuestro show?- pregunto sonriendo mi padre ignorando mis protestas para que me soltara_

 _-Si señor fue un gran show- respondió Orión un poco intimidado por mi padre_

 _-Bueno se está haciendo tarde… oye Orión ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?- sugirió mi padre dejándome de nuevo en el suelo_

 _-Que no papa él ya se va… asique no hay que entretenerlo más… y bueno adiós- dije apresurada mientras trataba de empujar a mi padre devuelta a la carpa_

 _-Sabe señor me encantaría cenar con ustedes- sonriendo Orión mientras me miraba_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _La cena trascurrió normalmente de no ser por las miradas de odio que yo le enviaba a Orión que estaba sentado frente a mí. Claro que el reto de la familia no notaba mi odio hacia el chico._

 _-Bueno ahora que estamos todos aquí- dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba con una copa de vino en alto –quiero proponer un brindis por el primer solo de Nova en la compañía Dandelion-_

 _Los gritos y aplausos de todos no se hicieron esperar y en un parpadeo comenzaron una fiesta._

 _-Hey oye Orión espero que tu familia no se moleste mucho porque llegues tan tarde a casa- dijo mi padre mirando a Orión_

 _-No… no creo nadie me esté esperando- dijo mientras un brillo de tristeza se notaba en sus ojos_

 _Todos guardamos silencio un minuto observando como Orión bajaba un poco la mirada_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?… ¿tienes familia Orión?- le pregunto mi padre mientras Orión solo negaba con la cabeza –dime… ¿Dónde vives?- Orión no respondió –Orión acaso… no tiene hogar-_

 _-¿Vives en el parque?- pregunte aunque ahora savia la respuesta_

 _Orión solo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que sintiera lastima por él._

 _-Oye Orión… ¿quieres unirte a nosotros en el circo Dandelion?- pregunto mi padre sonriendo cálidamente a Orión_

 _-Espera ¿Qué?- pregunte impactada por las palabras de mi padre_

 _-Enserio quiere que me una a su circo…- dijo sonriente Orión –pero yo no tengo ningún talento-_

 _-Eso no importa aquí te encontraremos algo que hacer entonces… ¿aceptas?- mi padre sonreía mientras Orión asentía entusiasmado con la cabeza_

 _-Bueno parece que hay otra cosa que celebrar- anuncio mi padre –hay un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia- y así sin más se comenzó otra fiesta_

 _Mientras todos celebraban ignorando mis protestas trate de salir._

 _-Hey no me vas a felicitar ahora soy parte de la familia Dandelion- me dijo Orión mientras tomaba mi muñeca para evitar que me fuera_

 _-Claro… te puedo dar un abrazo de bienvenida- dije mientras abría mis brazos sonriendo falsamente_

 _-Eh… si claro- Orión mientras se inclinaba para que yo pudiera rodear su cuello con mis brazos_

 _-Te destruiré- le susurre al oído para después de irme a mi carromato_

 _Si me hubieran dicho esa misma noche que ese niño tonto seria el amor de mi vida lo hubiera empujado del tren en movimiento._

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso no fue el más romántico, pero siempre será el que comenzó todo. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Orión se unió al circo, pero aún seguía odiándolo_

 _Me encontraba en una plataforma a 15 metros de altura mientras me preparaba para hacer trapecio_

 _-Muy bien estoy lista- dije confiada mientras tomaba el lateral para comenzar a hacer trapecio_

 _Desde arriba pude ver a mi padre entrando junto a Orión a la tienda rápidamente._

 _-Nova no te atrevas ni a pensar en saltar- grito mi padre desde el suelo junto a Orión –baja ahora-_

 _Ignorando los gritos de mi padre tome una última respiración seré mis ojos y salte hacia el vacío y comencé a volar. Me balanceaba entre los trapecios hasta que no pude tomar un trapecio y caí en la red de seguridad, me levante sonriendo hacia mi padre que me veía molesto_

 _-Me viste papa…con un poco de practica seré genial- dije sonriéndole a mi padre_

 _-Tu jamás harás trapecio entendiste Nova- dijo mi padre para luego irse_

 _Me salí de la red de seguridad yéndome a mi carromato ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de Orión._

 **.O.O.O.**

 _En mi carromato aun recordaba las palabras de mi padre, cuando escuche a alguien entrar pero ya sabía quién era_

 _-Eso fue muy arriesgado Nova- me dijo Orión a mi espalda_

 _-Déjame en paz quieres… este no es tu problema- dije aun sin mirarlo_

 _-Sabes que si… si es mi problema- grito Orión mientras me hacía voltear y me sentaba en mi tocador –que hubiera pasado si te lastimabas- dijo mirándome a los ojos_

 _-Estas bien tengo el trapecio en la sangre… además tu porque te preocupas si nosotros nos odia…-_

 _No pude terminar hablar ya que los labios de Orión estaban sobre los míos en un beso inocente y torpe._

 _-Si me preocupo- dijo Orión separándose de mi algo sonrojado para luego irse sin decir otra palabra_

 _Me quede hay paralizada sin saber que más hacer_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Habían pasado varias horas desde el beso pero mis mejillas seguían sonrojadas, mientras trataba de olvidar ese beso alguien toco la puerta del carromato me gire nerviosa viendo a mi padre entrar_

 _-Hola murciélago- dijo bajo mi padre_

 _-Hola- respondí nerviosa_

 _-Hey estas bien… estas algo roja- dijo mi padre poniendo su mano en mi frente_

 _-Si…si estoy perfecta…y tú qué haces aquí- sonriendo asustada evitando su mirada_

 _-Vine a disculparme… tu sabes que no quiero que te lastimes- dijo mi padre –eres lo único que me queda de la memoria de tu madre cariño-_

 _Mi madre había enfermado y muerto cuando yo tenía tres años y yo fui la única niña que tuvo._

 _-Lo se pero mamá fue la mejor trapecista del circo… y yo quiero seguir sus pasos- sonreí tomando la mano de mi padre_

 _-No quiero perderte eres lo único que me queda de ella…pero no voy a negarte el regalo que te dejo tu madre- sonrió mi padre acariciando mi cabello_

 _-Gracias papá- sonriéndole ampliamente_

 _-Ah por cierto has visto a Orión- pregunto mi padre antes de irse_

 _-No, no, no lo he visto porque pregunta… que sabes- dije paranoica_

 _-No solo no lo he visto en un par de horas…bueno descansa- dijo mi padre al marcharse_

 _Después de que mi padre se fue comencé a recordar todas las peleas que habíamos tenido y decidí olvidar ese beso y continuar como siempre_

 ** _.O.O.O._**

 _El tiempo pasó y me convertí en una de las mejores trapecistas del circo. Por otro lado Orión aprendió el arte de la ilusión teniendo así un lugar en el show, cada uno hacia lo suyo y ninguno hablo de tema del beso y así lo olvide._

 _-Oye Oceanus mírame soy un murciélago de la fruta- grite colgada de cabeza del trapecio –Muy bien listo…confió en ti-dije mientras cerraba los ojos_

 _-No alto Nova no creo que sea una buena idea- asustado Oceanus desde un gran tanque de cristal lleno de agua debajo de mí –no Nova espera-_

 _Deje de escuchar la voz de Oceanus para tomar una última respiración y luego soltarme para comenzar a caer. Mientras estaba a media caída comencé a giras para caer en el tanque de pie, cuando estaba apunta de caer al agua cuando unos brazos me atraparon haciendo el salto perfecto._

 _-Ves te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse-sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Oceanus_

 _-Eso fue…asombroso- dijo mi hermano comenzando a darme vueltas en el agua festejando aun abrazados_

 _Hasta que se comenzamos a oír unos aplausos cuando volteamos hacia dónde provenía el ruido estaban unas gemelas de 18 años una a cada lado de Orión. Con el tiempo Orión se hiso de un estilo digno del circo ya que siempre usaba unas orejas de conejo negras ya que decía que la vida era un juego. Orión nos miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaban a nosotros._

 _-Vaya eso fue espectacular…ah mira que lindos se ven los dos juntos- dijo una de las chicas a la otra_

 _-Sí que linda parejita de novios- dijo la otra chica colgada del brazo de Orión_

 _-No somos novios-No son novios- dijimos Orión y yo al mismo tiempo_

 _-Como sea…lo practicaremos después si- le sonreí a Oceanus mientras me ayudaba a salir del tanque para luego irme a mi carromato a secarme –nos vemos luego- dije_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Antes de siquiera poder cerrar las puertas de mi carromato unas manos me detuvieron haciéndome retroceder. Orión entro viéndose molesto, cerrando las puertas detrás de él._

 _-Oye ¿pero qué te pasa? no puedes entrar así a los carromatos de la gente- dije mientras me alejaba de Orión_

 _-¿Que hacías con Oceanus?- pregunto Orión mientras se acercaba a mí y me acorralaba de nuevo contra mi tocador_

 _-Practicábamos un nuevo acto para el show… además eso a ti no te importa asique hazte a un lado- dije tratando de empujarlo lejos de mi_

 _Aun con los años Orión seguía siendo más alto que yo y eso me molestaba mucho._

 _-Me importa… me importa porque no tolero que estés con Oceanus porque me enferma verte con otro chico que no sea yo-dijo mientras se a acercaba a mis labios_

 _-Ah que te refieres…- dije nerviosa recordando la última vez que estuvimos en esta situación_

 _-Ah que te quiero como un idiota- dijo para después besarme apasionadamente_

 _Al separarnos pude notar en sus ojos que esta vez no sería como la anterior esta vez él no se iría y yo tampoco. En el momento en que nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar supe ya no podría volver a olvidar ese momento nunca, porque desde ese momento le di mi corazón sin pensarlo._

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Dos años después aún seguía queriendo a Orión como ese primer día y aun me alegro al recordar ese día. Estábamos en Brasil con el circo, ese día Orión estaba muy callado y el hecho que tuviera un ojo morado hacia más raro su comportamiento._

 _-Oye vamos al carnaval- dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia las calles de Brasil_

 _-Espera Nova quiero decirte algo…- me detuvo Orión mientras tomaba mi mano haciéndome girar hacia él_

 _-Claro que pasa- sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Orión_

 _-Cásate conmigo- me dijo seriamente mientras me miraba a los ojos_

 _-Jajá… ¿Qué? Pero solo tengo 16 y si luego te enamores de una chica de 20- dije dudosa_

 _Sabía que la diferencia de edad entre Orión y yo no era tanta, pero aun así me hacía sentir insegura de que algún día me dejara por alguien más._

 _-Quiero que te cases conmigo… te he querido desde el primer momento que te vi y quiero que estés a mi lado por todo lo que dure mi vida… yo jamás me podría enamorar de alguien más así que dime ¿aceptas se mi esposa?- me dijo mientras me miraba_

 _-Si… si quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo… para siempre mi amor- dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos besándolo_

 _Ahorra entendía el comportamiento de Orión y seguro su ojo morado era por haberle pedido permiso a mi padre._

 _-Bueno te veré al anochecer así que ve a buscar un vestido de novia- dijo sonriéndome_

 _-De que hablas ahora- sonriendo mientras lo miraba_

 _-Que nos casaremos esta noche…así qué necesitaras un vestido ¿no lo crees?- decía tranquilamente_

 _-Nos casaremos hoy…oh por dios tengo que ir a prepararme- dije mientras besaba a Orión antes de correr a mi carromato para prepararme para mi boda_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Me encontré con Orión afuera de mi carromato al anochecer, mi vestido de novia era uno de los trajes de mi madre de trapecio era blanco y con diamantes en el de dos piezas con un velo de igual color_

 _-Eres la criatura más hermosa que veré en toda mi vida… ven vamos- dijo Orión mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme_

 _Orión por otro lado llevaba una camisa blanca con una cazadora negra pantalones del mismo color y sus orejas de conejo_

 _-Pero adónde vamos- sonreia mientras lo seguía_

 _-A nuestra ceremonia- sonriéndome mientras me daba un corto beso_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Orión me llevo hasta la orilla de la playa donde nos esperaba un pequeño bote con un hombre en el_

 _-Que es todo esto- dije sonriendo mientras nos acercábamos al bote_

 _-Bueno como giptiana que eres creí que te gustaría casarte bajo la luna llena…- dijo_

 _\- Porque lo que se promete bajo la luna llena se cumple- finalice mientras lo miraba a los ojos_

 _-Bueno esta lista para casarte- me sonrió mientras me ayudaba a subir al bote_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _No encontrábamos en medio del mar de Rio mientras nos cazábamos con la luna como nuestro único testigo_

 _-Estamos aquí esta noche para unir a Orión y a Nova McGarden en matrimonio- dijo el juez comenzando la ceremonia –bueno ahora repintan después de mi yo Orión te tomo a ti Nova como esposa para toda la vida-_

 _-Yo Orión te tomo a ti Nova como esposa para toda la vida- dijo después del juez_

 _-Yo Nova te tomo a ti Orión como esposo para toda la vida-dije después de Orión_

 _-Muy bien ahora sus votos… Orión- dijo el juez_

 _-Bueno-dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su cazadora un papel doblado que reconocí de inmediato_

 _-Escribiste tus votos en el volante que te di el día que nos conocimos- dije mirando el volante_

 _-Este volante es el que te trajo a mi… es mi mayor tesoro- dijo mientras me miraba –bueno sigamos-_

 _ **Votos de Orión**_

 _Prometo amarte hasta el final de mi vida_

 _Estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas_

 _Prometo jamás olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida_

 _Y prometo estar contigo tanto como dure mi vida_

 _-Es tu turno linda- dijo el juez mirándome_

 ** _Votos de Nova_**

 _Prometo estar contigo en la salud y el dolor_

 _Hoy te doy mi corazón porque tú siempre serás para mí un eclipse total de corazón ese astro que irrumpió en mi vida y eclipso todo lo demás_

 _Prometo amarte y atesorarte por el resto de mis días y más mucho más_

 _Y saber siempre que nuestro amor está escrito en las estrellas hoy y para siempre_

 _-Muy bien ahora como toda boda giptiana es hora de sellar su laso para siempre- dijo el juez sacando una daga -Los giptanos sellan sus pactos con sangre, porque la sangre es eso que somos capas de entregar por los nuestros- decreto el juez_

 _-Por siempre- sonreí cortándome la palma de la mano derecha_

 _-Mi sangre, tu sangre por y para siempre- dijo Orión cortando su palma derecha_

 _-Muy bien ahora con la luna como testigo los declaro marido y mujer ya puedes besar a la novia- finalizo el juez_

 _Uniendo nuestras manos y nuestras vidas, sellando la unión con un beso._

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Orión y yo nos casamos y mi amor por el solo aumentaba cada momento. Con el tiempo me convertí en la mejor trapecista del circo igual como lo fue mi madre. Mientras me preparaba para mi actuación sabiendo que sería la última_

 _-Lista mi bella Alicia- dijo Orión en mi espalda_

 _-Si…pero quiero decirte algo al final del show- dije sonriendo mientras besaba a Orión –te amo-_

 _Como sería mi última actuación decidí dar todo de mí para hacerla la más memorable, quise que mi última actuación en el trapecio fuera Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Al finalizar el acto recibí lo que todo artista quiere una gran ovación de pie._

 _-Estuviste excelente amor mío- Orión mientras me abrazaba y comenzaba a darme vueltas –y ahora dime que era lo que me ibas a decirme-_

 _-…estoy embarazada- dije sonriendo nerviosamente –sé que te vas a enojar porque hice trapecio pero solo quería hacer una gran presentación final-_

 _-Estas embarazada ¿enserio?- pregunto mientras yo solo asentía para luego sentir sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de mi –estoy tan feliz tendremos una hija una hermosa mini Nova- dijo mientras me besaba_

 _-No puedes saber si es niña- dije separándome un poco de él_

 _-Yo lo se… y también sé que será igual de hermosa que tú- dijo para volver a besarme_

 _En ese momento fui enormemente feliz_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _El tiempo pasó y nuestra pequeña Ípsilon creció felizmente como nosotros en el mundo del circo, siendo bailarina como yo lo fui aunque claro también aprendió trucos de ilusión como su padre._

 _-Orión no has notado algo diferente en Ípsilon estos días- dije sonriendo_

 _-Que pronto será más alta que tú petisa- Orión sonriéndome_

 _-En primera petiso serás vos porque yo soy enorme…además lo que tiene Ípsilon es que está enamorada cariño- finalice mientras me sentaba en su regazo besando su mejilla_

 _-¿Qué? no eso no es cierto solo es una bebé acaba de dejar los pañales- Orión un poco asustado_

 _-Amor tiene 14 años ya no es un bebé yo a su edad ya estaba contigo- dije sonriéndole_

 _Antes de que Orión pudiera defenderse Ípsilon entro._

 _-Mama, papa creo que me enamore- dijo emocionada Ípsilon mientras se acercaba a nosotros_

 _-Enserio y quien es el afortunado- pregunte tranquilamente sintiendo como Orión se tensaba_

 _-Se llama Zota y vendrá a verme bailar esta noche- sonriendo ilusionada_

 _-Bueno vamos a arreglarte para el afortunado- dijesonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para después irme con mi hija hacia el carromato_

 _-Voy a matar a ese chico- fue lo último que escuche mientras me iba_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Los años pasaron y con ellos nuestra familia creció cada vez más_

 _-Feliz cumpleaños Levy- dije mientras te abrazaba_

 _-Hey Levy y cuantos años cumples- Orión sonriendo mientras se acercaba con dos enormes obsequios_

 _Con la llegada de Levy Orión y yo nos volvimos competitivos para ver a quien quería mas._

 _-Tengo estos muchos- mientras levantaba cinco dedos_

 _-Valla eres igual de petisa que tu abuela- dijo Orión revolviéndote el cabello_

 _-Oye yo no soy petisa- dije ofendida hasta que vi como Orión fruncía el ceño con un poco de dolor –cariño estas bien- dije preocupada_

 _-Si solo es un dolor de cabeza estoy bien- sonriéndome para tranquilizarme_

 _-No… será mejor ir a un doctor luego para que te revise si- finalice aun nerviosa_

 _-Está bien disfrutemos la fiesta quieres- sonriéndome cálidamente_

 _Ese fue uno de los últimos momentos felices que pase con Orión a mi lado._

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Fuimos enormemente felices, estábamos unidos, éramos uno yo jamás lo iba a soltar porque él era una parte mía. Pero hasta el día más hermoso con el tiempo llega a su final. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando escuche la noticia_

 _-Cáncer- dije aun en shock tomando la mano de Orión mirando al doctor frente a nosotros_

 _-Si… según los estudios su esposo tiene un tipo de cáncer que difícilmente se puede curar-sentencio en doctor –lo siento mucho- dijo el doctor antes de salir de la habitación_

 _El silencio reino la habitación mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente._

 _-No te dejare morir… no puedes abandonarme- dije firmemente mientras veía a Orión_

 _Se inclinó lentamente para besarme suavemente, ese fue uno de los últimos besos que nos dimos sin el sabor de la quimio._

 _-Yo jamás te abandonare… te lo prometo- sonriéndome sinceramente Orión_

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Pero hay cosas que ni la voluntad humana pude vencer_

 _-Parece que el cuerpo de su esposo dejo de responder al tratamiento- me dijo el doctor para luego irse_

 _-Rompiste tu promesa- susurré de espaldas a Orión_

 _-Yo jamás romperé esa promesa Nova- dijo Orión detrás de mí –ven quiero mostrarte algo-_

 _-¿Qué pasa?- dije volteándome_

 _-Esto…- dijo mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación dejando entrar la luz de la luna llena –y también quiero decirte algo así que ve acércate- ofreciéndome su mano_

 _Nos encontrábamos al lado de la ventana con la luz de la luna sobre nosotros, cuando Orión saco un viejo papel doblado, un papel que reconocería donde fuera._

 _-Tus votos- dije casi sin aliento_

 _-Si eh estado pensando que mis votos eran solo balidos hasta que la muerte nos separe…pero yo no quiero que ni la muerte nos separe así que decidí hacer unos nuevos –_

 _-No quiero oírlos- dije mientras apartaba la mirada_

 _-Bueno pero los tendrás que escúchalos porque esta es nuestra boda- sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda_

 ** _Votos de Orión_**

 _Prometo amarte por toda la eternidad_

 _Que en esa luz final te encontrare seremos dos y nadie mas_

 _Prometo vivir mil vidas y amarte en cada una de ellas_

 _Porque te amo y te amare hasta el final de mis días y más_

 _Por este día y para siempre_

 _-No me hagas esto- dije intentando no llorar_

 _-Nova quiero que me prometas dos cosas- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla_

 _-Claro- dije viéndolo a los ojos_

 _-Prométeme que vas a llorar- dijo seriamente –Nova no has llorado desde que nos enteramos hace dos años… tienes que llorarme y llorarme bien- dijo Orión mientras se acercaba más a mi_

 _-No quiero…tengo miedo de que si te lloro ahora nunca poder detenerme- dije mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla – y así tenga que no amarte no sentirte incluso odiarte es lo único que puede apagar este dolor que siento al saber que no estarás conmigo- dije sin poder soportar más mis lagrimas_

 _-Ódiame si quieres pero…llórame por favor libérate de esa presión- dijo mientras me abrazaba –oye recuerdas la canción que bailamos la noche de nuestra boda- sonriéndome Orión mientras me daba una vueltas y comenzábamos a bailar lentamente bajo la luna_

 _Aun recordaba como en la orilla de la playa bailamos nuestro primer baile como esposos La vie en rose solo los dos._

 _-Dime cual es la segunda cosa que quieres que te prometa- dije un poco dudosa_

 _-Quiero que prometas que me recordaras y que nunca olvidaras que eres todo cuanto amo- dijo sonriéndome débilmente Orión_

 _-Te hare una promesa más que mi amor por ti está escrito en las estrellas es más fuerte que la distancia y el tiempo es un amor que vence al destino- dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos_

 _-Eres feliz con la vida que vivimos- susurro Orión_

 _-Oh mi amor no cambiaría ni un solo momento de nuestras vidas jamás- sonreí débilmente mientras le daba un lento beso_

 _-Me concedes esta baile amor de mi vida- dijo ofreciéndome su mano_

 _-Siempre mi amor- dije tomado su mano_

 _Mientras bailábamos Orión comenzó a cantar La vie en rose en mi oído mientras yo lloraba en su hombro, bailamos toda la noche bajo la luna como no lo habíamos hecho en años solo nosotros dos._

 _Una semana después Orión McGarden murió en cuidados intensivos a sus 55 años._

 _ **Final de Narración de Nova**_

-Lo amabas mucho- dijo Levy viendo a su abuela con lágrimas deslizándose en su rostro

-Lo amaba más que a mi propia vida- dijo Nova con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas –cuando se fue una parte de mí se fue con el…cuándo pierdes al amor de tu vida sientes un vacío en tu interior que solo él podrá llenar-

-En entonces ¿el destino de los McGarden es amar?- pregunto Levy

-Si desde el inicio de la familia todos los McGarden han conocido al amor de su vida y pasar toda la vida con él, como le pasó a mi padre y a tu madre- dijo Nova

-Entonces es como un don- sonriendo Levy

-Si pero como todo don también trae consigo algo de maldición Levy…el amor te puede arreglar la vida o romperte el corazón por eso hay que tener cuidado con él y mucho respeto…ven tienes que descansar un poco- finalizo Nova acunando a Levy en sus brazos

-Si abuela Buenas noches- dijo Levy para intentar dormir

*¿Y si Gajeel me rompe el corazón?* pensó Levy mirando su mano y con este último pensamiento Levy se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	6. Primera semana

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Primera semana**

Gajeel se encontraba enfrente del edificio de Levy sonriendo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Gajeel se acercó al intercomunicador del edificio y marco el número del piso de Levy esperando a que ella atendiera.

"Hola" dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

-¿Enana?- Dijo Gajeel algo confundido

"No… Juvia no es enana quien eres tú" respondió

-Soy Gajeel…busco a Levy- Gajeel algo nervioso

"Gajeel… tu eres el de la mirada… es el de la mirada" Juvia sorprendida susurrando lo ultimo

-La que… oye esta Levy o no- dijo algo desesperado

"Juvia ven dame el teléfono…no Juvia deja de pelear conmigo…auch Juvia… ¿hola?" Dijo otra voz en el intercomunicador

-Esta la enana hay- Gajeel un poco molesto

"Si claro sube tranquilo" dijo la voz tranquilamente

-No creo que me dejen subir-

"Tranquilo solo di que eres amigo de los Pendragon y entraras… adiós" dijo la voz antes de colgar

-Bien ya que- dijo Gajeel antes de entrar al edificio

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy despertó sintiendo algo sobre la nariz, al abrir con una sonriente Lisanna que acariciaba el contorno de su nariz

-Hola enana- Lisanna sonriendo

-Hola… espera como me llamaste- Levy comenzando a sonrojarse por la sonrisa creciente de Lisanna

-No es así como te llama ese chico acaso…no será él con el que te escapaste anoche- dijo Lisanna

-Como sabes eso- Levy nerviosa

-Adivine…pero deberías arreglarte ya que tu novio viene a verte- sonrió Lisanna para luego salir de la habitación

-Él no es mi novio…espera que- dijo Levy antes correr para buscar a Lisanna

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Levy esperando a que le abrieran. Gajeel fue recibido por una chica peliazul que lo miraba fijamente poniéndolo un poco incomodo

-Hola…vine a ver a Levy- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de la chica

-Levy se está arreglando…yo soy Juvia hermana de Levy- sonriendo acercándose más a Gajeel

-Juvia no asustes al novio de Levy…hola yo soy Lisanna la otra hermana de Levy- sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de Gajeel poniéndolo nervioso

-Lisanna él está igual que Levy- susurro Juvia al lado de Lisanna

-Si lose pero ninguno lo ha notado…aunque creo que él lo sabrá antes que Levy- susurro también Lisanna

-¿El ara lo que leyó la abuela Nova?- pregunto Juvia

-Si las lecturas de la abuela siempre aciertan- finalizo Lisanna

Mientras Juvia y Lisanna hablaban no notaron como se acercaba una peliazul al trio algo confundida.

-Lisanna a que te refieres con que mi novio viene a…- Levy no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos escarlata –Gajeel… hola- sonriendo nerviosa al chico

-Hey enana linda pijama- sonriendo Gajeel mientras se acercaba a ella, Levy llevaba un camisón de seda blanco

-Gracias pero que haces aquí-pregunto algo sonrojada por la mirada de Gajeel, antes de que Gajeel pudiera responder una voz varonil se escuchó acercándose

-Oigan chicas ¿Levy ya despertó?- pegunto Zota mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala

Levy al escuchar la voz de su padre acercándose tomo la mano de Gajeel para comenzar a subir a su habitación.

-No… creo que Levy está teniendo un muy buen sueño- sonriendo Lisanna y Juvia

-Bueno vamos a ir a almorzar vienen- pregunto Zota ignorando la sonrisa sospechosa de Juvia y Lisanna

-Claro Juvia tiene hambre… vamos Lisanna- dijo Juvia mientras llevaba a Lisanna hacia la puerta seguidas por Zota

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel se encontraba moviéndose por la habitación de Levy

-Gajeel que haces aquí- dijo Levy recostada en la puerta un poco nerviosa

-Bueno anoche dijiste que en una semana comenzaras a ensayar para tu recital- decía Gajeel mientras se acercaba a Levy –así que decidí enseñarte como vive un neoyorquino… entonces por el resto de la semana vas a hacer toda mía- finalizo Gajeel acorralando a Levy contra la puerta

-Tentador pero no lose ni siquiera te conozco bien- sonriendo Levy mientras trataba de apartarse un poco de Gajeel

-Enserio anoche no te parecía importar mucho… tal vez deba recordártelo- dijo Gajeel para acariciar la mejilla de Levy para comenzar a besarla lentamente

El beso se comenzó a intensificar mientras Gajeel envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Levy, el beso continua hasta que los pulmones de ambos suplicaron por oxigeno

-Entonces que planes enseñarme en esta semana- dijo Levy mientras unía su frente con la de Gajeel y cerraba los ojos –aunque primero debo tomar un baño-

-Bueno que tal si te enseño como se ducha un neoyorquino- sonriendo Gajeel mientras levantaba a Levy haciendo que esta envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cadera

-Tentador pero prefiero bañarme al estilo de Mónaco- respondió Levy para volver a besar a Gajeel y luego bajarse de él dirigiéndose hacia el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 **.O.O.O.**

Mientras Levy se arreglaba Gajeel decidió ir buscar algo de beber mientras esperaba. Gajeel comenzó a deambular por el departamento de Levy cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Que pasa Karin- dijo Gajeel al atender

"Gajeel donde estas se supone que me ayudarías a arreglar el motor del Camaro" dijo Karin al otro lado de la línea

-Oye tendrás que arreglarlo sola porque estoy en algo muy importante… sabes dile a mi padre que me tomare esta semana está bien… adiós- finalizo Gajeel para colgar si esperar la respuesta apagando su teléfono.

Al volver a la habitación de Levy, Gajeel la vio salir del baño con unos shorts negros altos y una camiseta de encaje blanca con medias hasta medio muslo negras y zapatillas floreadas.

-Bueno ya que no me has dicho adonde me llevaras espero que esta ropa sea adecuada- dijo Levy mientras se ponía una banda de cabello roja para evitar que su cabello callera en su rostro

-Dios…- dijo Gajeel antes de acercarse a Levy

-Que…- dijo Levy al ver a Gajeel acercarse –Gajee…- Levy no termino de hablar al sentir los labios de Gajeel sobre los suyos

Por el beso Gajeel y Levy perdieron el equilibrio cayendo acostados sobre la cama de Levy aun besándose. Con el tiempo el beso se fue intensificándose, Gajeel comenzó a besar el cuello de Levy mientras esta acariciaba el cabello de Gajeel. Cuando Gajeel comenzó a subir la blusa de Levy esta recupero la cordura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No…Gajeel espera…esto está mal- Levy mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Bien… si quieres estar arriba está bien para mí- dijo Gajeel mientras ponía a Levy a horcajadas sobre el siguiendo besando su cuello

-Jiji… no me refiero a esto- dijo Levy mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Gajeel alejándolo un poco de ella

-Está bien…solo uno más- dijo Gajeel para besar a Levy de nuevo

Tan envueltos estaban los dos en el beso que no notaron las voces que se oían afuera de la habitación, ni tampoco como se abría la puerta hasta que una vos los trajo a la realidad.

-Hey Levy te traje unas fajitas…- dijo Nova entrando a la habitación quedando en paralizada en la puerta a ver a Levy sobre un chico –pero… veo que ya te estas comiendo algo- sonriendo Nova

-No abuela…no es lo que cree- dijo Levy sonrojada aun sobre Gajeel

-Tranquila yo comprendo… voy a dejar esto en la cocina por si aún tienes hambre- dijo Nova saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella

-Hay no puede ser- dijo Levy cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

-Oye tranquila- dijo Gajeel apartando las manos de Levy para besarle la frente –porque mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta si-

-Está bien…pero hay que salir sin ser vistos- dijo Levy bajando de Gajeel

-Que te da pena que tu familia te vea conmigo- dijo Gajeel tomando la mano de Levy

-No…no es eso es solo que no creo que te guste lidiar con un hombre experto en varios tipos de artes marciales incluyendo karate, yiu-yitsu, krav maga y boxeo que además tiene permiso para portar armas, que me ha cuidado toda mí la vida y mi padre que cree que lo único que importa es proteger a la familia a toda costa- finalizo Levy esperando la repuesta de Gajeel

-Bueno…pero la próxima vez no pienso escabullirme- dijo Gajeel atrayendo a Levy hacia el para besarla

 **.O.O.O.**

Después de salir del edificio Gajeel guio a Levy hasta su motocicleta

-Aun no me dirás a donde me llevaras- Levy mientras subía a la moto

-No…pero primero te llevare a comer algo ya que no has comido- sonrió Gajeel para acelerar

Así fue como comenzó el verano más intenso y lleno pasión de Gajeel y Levy

 **.O.O.O.**

Después de ese día Gajeel fue a buscar a Levy todos los días de esa semana. Gajeel llevo a Levy a todos sus lugares favoritos, toda la semana Levy y Gajeel salieron a bailar, comer, fueron al cine y se divirtieron. Tuvieron la más intensa y apasionada que ninguno había tenido antes y aún faltaba el fin de semana. Era viernes por la noche y Gajeel ya esperaba a Levy para salir.

-Bueno…lista ven vamos- sonrió Gajeel sentado en su moto mirando a Levy

-No…toda la semana me has mostrado tus lugares ahora es mi turno- dijo Levy para tomar la mano de Gajeel

-En serio…y donde esta ese lugar eh- Gajeel mientras se levantaba de su moto

-Bueno tendrás que confiar en mi- sonrió guiando a Gajeel adentro de su edificio

-Mmm… me gusta a donde se dirige esto- Gajeel rodeando a Levy con sus brazos besando su cuello

-No tienes tanta suerte- finalizo Levy mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador besando a Gajeel.

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy guió a Gajeel hasta la azotea de su edificio, mientras este tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se pegaba más a Levy.

-Muy bien…ya estamos aquí- sonrió satisfecha Levy mirando la vista

-Ya puedo abrir los ojos- susurro Gajeel al oído de Levy

-Si…ábrelos- dijo Levy para separarse de Gajeel

Cuando Gajeel abrió los ojos vio una piscina estilo romano con luces de colores bajo el agua y una vista de los rascacielos de Nueva York. Gajeel busco a Levy con la mirada y la encontró sentada en el inicio de las escaleras de la piscina mojándose los pies. Levy le hiso una señal a Gajeel para que se sentara a su lado. Gajeel no podía dejar de mirar como los ojos de Levy brillaban al mirar las estrellas y sin poder controlarlo Gajeel tomo a Levy y la beso haciendo que ambos cayeran a la piscina.

Gajeel atrapo a Levy en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a besarla abajo el agua hasta que sus pulmones pidieron por oxígeno. Ni un minuto después de recuperar el aliento Gajeel levanto a Levy y comenzó a girar con ella en sus brazos. Levy estaba riendo alegremente cuando su mirada se encontró con la escarlata de Gajeel, haciendo que este la bajara hasta estar cara a cara.

-Me estas volviendo loco- susurro Gajeel rosando sus labios con los de Levy

-Gajeel…- antes de poder responder Levy fue silenciada por un beso hambriento por parte de Gajeel

El beso se comenzó a intensificar, Gajeel apretó más a Levy contra si mientras Levy envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gajeel. Por primera vez Levy y Gajeel experimentaron esa increíble sensación que solo por ese instante efímero nadie más que los dos existe. Con las luces multicolor de la piscina y con las estrellas de testigos los corazones de ambos aceptaron lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir aun. Levy y Gajeel se encontrabas tan sumergidos en el momento que no notaron las personas que se acercaban.

-Te lo dijo Juvia será grandioso- dijo Lisanna a Juvia acercándose a la piscina

-Bueno Juvia estará feliz de ir- Juvia sonriendo siguiendo a Lisanna

-Excelente ahora solo hay que decirle a… valla- sonriendo Lisanna al ver a Gajeel y Levy en la piscina –hola interrumpimos-

-No es lo que piensan- dijo sonrojada Levy aun abrazada a Gajeel

-No pasa nada Levy…Lisanna y Juvia no nacieron para pensar- dijo Juvia

-Si… ¿espera que? Si es cierto…pero bueno ya que estas aquí quiero decirte algo- dijo Lisanna

-Bueno dime- Levy mientras soltaba a Gajeel para salir de la piscina

-Bien este fin hay un festival de música a las afueras de la ciudad y un amigo del trabajo tocara y me invito… entonces van a venir con nosotras- pregunto tranquilamente Lisanna

-Un festival no se el lunes debo estar a primera hora en el estudio-dudosa Levy

-Iremos-finalizo Gajeel rodeando a Levy con un brazo

-Genial…bueno nos vamos pero una pequeña sugerencia si van a nadar al menos quítense los zapatos- finalizo Lisanna para luego irse con Juvia

-Enserio quieres ir al festival… no tienes que ir si no quieres- dijo Levy mirando a Gajeel

-Bueno mañana iba a secuestrarte y llevarte, pero tus hermanas arruinaron mi plan- sonrió Gajeel atrayendo de nuevo a Levy hacia él

-¿Me ibas a secuestrar?- pregunto sarcásticamente Levy

-Claro si no hago algo así debes en cuando se te olvida que soy malo- finalizo Gajeel para besar a Levy

-Gajeel crecí en un casino… te falta mucho para ser un chico malo- sonrió Levy

-En primera yo crecí en Nueva York y segundo no soy un chico malo en todo caso sería un hombre malo- aclaro Gajeel besando a Levy

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel y Levy se encontraban despidiéndose frente al edificio de Levy como si nada ni nadie importara.

-Bueno ya tienes que irte oh ambos nos enfermaremos por no cambiarnos la ropa mojada- dijo Levy algo sonrojada

-Si quieres podemos subir y te ayudo a cambiarte- susurro Gajeel en el cuello de Levy

-Tal vez en otro momento- respondió sonrojada Levy

-Lo dices enserio- pregunto Gajeel atrayendo a Levy más cerca de el

-Si…pero ahora vete quieres- dijo Levy nerviosa

-Bien te llamo mañana y por cierto debes comprarte un celular porque un día tu padre contestara el teléfono- Gajeel acercándose a la oreja de Levy –y no quieres que sepa de tu amante- finalizo besando la oreja de Levy

-…ah…qu-e vete ya quieres… vete, vete- dijo Levy completamente roja evitando la mirada de Gajeel quien sonreía ampliamente por la reacción de Levy

-Bien me voy… hasta pronto mi amante enana- dijo Gajeel antes de que Levy pudiera decir algo Gajeel acelero perdiéndose por las calles.

* * *

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	7. Festival

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Festival**

La mañana siguiente las chicas se encontraban afuera del edificio esperando al amigo de Lisanna y a Gajeel. Lisanna traía puesto unos pantalones blancos floreados y una blusa de encaje negro abierta atrás y unas zapatillas con flores y su cabello atado en dos coletas bajas. Juvia por su parte llevaba un short azul tachonado con una blusa de universo y un kimono sencillo azul con unas botas altas marones y un sombrero de playa negro. Levy vestía un vestido suelto de tirantes celeste pastel con flores al final de la falda y unas sandalias blancas sencillas. Levy tenía el cabello suelto con algunas pequeñas trenzas con cintas multicolores y una cadena griega de cabello dorada.

-Mira Levy tu galán ya llego- sonriendo Lisanna al ver a Gajeel

-No lo llames así- sonrojada Levy mientras se acercaba a Gajeel

Gajeel estaba sentado en su moto mientras se quitaba el casco y miraba ensimismado como Levy se acercaba a él.

-¿Me estabas esperando?... tanto me extrañabas- dijo Gajeel mientras sacaba un cigarrillo

-No… oye no deberías fumar- Levy mientras tomaba el cigarrillo de Gajeel

-Que te preocupas por mi…tanto te gusto- Gajeel acercando su rostro al de Levy

-Si…-esa respuesta sorprendió y alegro a Gajeel –fumar es malo… además no me gusta estar alrededor de personas que fuman- dijo Levy mientras sacaba el tabaco del cigarrillo, le quitaba el filtro y enrollaba el papel asiéndolo parecer una flor entregándosela a Gajeel.

-Levy vamos- grito Lisanna desde una camioneta conducida por un chico de cabello azul oscuro

-Ve vamos Gajeel- Levy tomando la mano de Gajeel el cual aún seguía viendo la flor que le dio Levy

Levy y Gajeel fueron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta mientras Juvia y Lisanna iban al frente con el amigo de Lisanna Bixlow.

 **.O.O.O.**

El viaje fue corto hasta el festival al llegar todos bajaron de la camioneta

-Bueno tengo que ir a registrarme cuando termine mi actuación los buscare ok…te mandare un mensaje- Bixlow mirando a Lisanna

-Bien…buena suerte- dijo Lisanna algo sonrojada viendo como Bixlow se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

-Qué y mi beso de buena suerte- sacando la lengua Bixlow

-Que…mejor vete antes de que te de una patada y no será de buena suerte- sonrojada Lisanna

-Me conformaría con eso se viene de ti- susurro Bixlow al oído de Lisanna para luego lamerle la mejilla y luego comenzar a correr

-Juvia no sabía que Bixlow era el novio de Lisanna- dijo inocentemente Juvia al lado de Levy

-Si siempre son las calladas ¿no es así Lisanna?- sonriendo Levy

-Oigan ya empezó mejor vamos a bailar si- nerviosa Lisanna se digirió a la multitud frente al escenario

Levy y Juvia reían divertidas al ver a Lisanna sonrojada, los chicos comenzaron a bailar dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música. Con el paso del tiempo Bixlow se unió a ellos el día era todo lo que Levy imagino de un festival. Gajeel y Levy bailaban justo como a primera noche que se conocieron solo ellos dos existían.

-Oh madre mía mira eso- dijo impactada Levy viendo como Lisanna y Bixlow se besaban

-Parece que se nos adelantaron- dijo Gajeel acercando a Levy más a él

-¿Así?- Levy rosando sus labios con los de Gajeel

-Claro- Gajeel para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura levantándola haciendo que Levy enrollara sus piernas alrededor de Gajeel.

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy y Gajeel fueron a recorrer el festival mientras Juvia, Lisanna y Bixlow fueron a buscar comida. Levy se encontraba en un puesto de Face Paint mientras le pintaban dos puntos en la frente y uno en el mentón y una línea en horizontal que cubría todos sus ojos pareciendo un antifaz.

-Gajeel ven tienes que hacerte uno de estos- dijo Levy tomando el brazo de Gajeel atrayéndolo al puesto

-No lo creo enana a mí no me va la onda payaso- Gajeel mirando divertido el rostro de Levy

-En primera eso se me hace ofensivo ya que mi familia es de circo y no todo el que se pinta la cara es payaso… además es divertido si y los chicos que se pintan me gustan- finalizo Levy mirando a Gajeel

-…bueno pues vamos no- Gajeel halando a Levy al puesto mientras esta reía al ver el cambio de Gajeel. A Gajeel le dibujaron una línea horizontal en la frente y líneas dobles en las mejillas más una en su nariz y otra en el mentón roja del mismo color rojo que el de Levy.

-Bien que te parece…te enciendo- le susurro Gajeel en el oído a Levy

-No lose… tal vez si tuvieras un penacho ¿qué dices?- Levy sonriendo

-No lo cre…- Gajeel fue interrumpido por una chica llamándolo

-¿Gajeel? Tanto tiempo comenzaba a extrañarte- dijo uno chica ignorando a Levy besando a Gajeel muy cerca de los labios

-Si como como sea- Gajeel alejando a la chica lejos de el

-Oye porque no vamos nosotros dos y repetimos lo de hace semanas- la chica ahora mirando a Levy –que acaso te perdiste este no es lugar para niñas así que shú shu- dijo empujando poco a Levy para que se fuera

-Ni tampoco para perras pero estas aquí no- dijo Levy sin ningún interés mientras Gajeel soltaba una pequeña risa ganándose la ira de la chica

-Ah ya veo con que tú eres la nueva de Gajeel ja nunca pensé que le gustaran las insípidas- dijo mientras se acercaba a Levy y le susurraba –pero te tengo que decir que no creo que aguantes… es muy rudo en el sexo y tú se nota que eres toda una virgencita oh acaso crees que te jurara amor eterno estúpida- dijo dándole una fuerte bofetada a Levy y tirándola del cabello

-Oye déjala- dijo Gajeel comenzando a acercarse cuando una mano lo detuvo

-no, no, no deja que Levy lo haga sola- dijo tranquilamente Lisanna al lado de Bixlow

-Si Levy puede ser pequeña pero es muy peligrosa- dijo Juvia comiendo un helado

-Si… además esa chica debería pensar más antes de meterse con una bailarina profesional y que nació entre gente poderosa- finalizo Lisanna dándole un sorbo a su refresco

Al momento de sentir el tirón de cabello Levy perdió todo rastro de tranquilidad de su cuerpo. Levy pateo a la chica en la pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo donde Levy se le subió enzima comenzando a golpearla a puño serado mientras esta solo se cubría la cara. Juvia y Lisanna se encontraban tranquila mente comiendo mientras veían la pelea de su hermana mientras Gajeel no creía lo que veía. Levy seguía golpeando a la chica sin importarle que esta ya no pudiera defenderse hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos levantándola del suelo.

-No…no déjame- gritaba Levy viendo como la chica se comenzaba a levantar Levy se soto de los brazos de Gajeel y le dio una patada directo en la cara para después ser alzada como costal de papas por Gajeel –la próxima te mato zorra- grito Levy aun forcejeando para que Gajeel la soltara

-Juvia cree que no debiste meterte con una chica de circo- dijo Juvia mientras seguía comiendo su helado

-Oye ten- dijo Lisanna dándole un tarro de pintura a la chica –esto te servirá para cubrir tus heridas y la humillación de paso- Lisanna para luego irse con Juvia y con Bixlow.

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel se encontraba sentado en una banca con Levy en su regazo mientras esta se calmaba.

-Lo siento enserio no quería hacerle daño… bueno si quería pelear pero no lastimarla mucho- dijo Levy apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gajeel

-Lo se tranquila…pero oye ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear así?- pregunto Gajeel

-Porque te asuste…debí parecer una loca- Levy avergonzada

-No en realidad- Gajeel acercando su rostro al de Levy –creo que nunca vi algo más jodidamente caliente y excitante que esa pelea- finalizo Gajeel rosando los labios de Levy

-Enserio…que raro eres- sonriendo Levy juntando sus labios en un beso corto y tierno

-Bueno vamos a conseguir un penacho- dijo Gajeel sencillamente

-¿Te pondrías un penacho por mí?- Levy levantándose del regazo de Gajeel para mirarlo fijamente

-Haría lo que sea por ti- dijo Gajeel simplemente

-Tanto me quieres- curiosa Levy envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Gajeel

-No… yo te amo- dijo Gajeel casi como un susurro

-…- por unos minutos Levy se quedó frente a Gajeel en completo silencio, poniendo a Gajeel incomodo

-Bueno mejor vamos a buscar el tonto penacho- desviando la mirada algo sonrojado comenzando a caminar

-Gajeel- susurro Levy tomando la mano de Gajeel haciendo que este se volteara a verla

-Oye enana lo que di…- Gajeel dejo de hablar al sentir los dedos de Levy sobre sus labios

-Gajeel- susurro Levy inclinándose más cerca de Gajeel hasta que sus frentes se tocaron –también te amo- finalizo Levy dándole un casto beso a Gajeel

El resto del día Levy y Gajeel se la pasaron disfrutando del festival bailando riendo sintiendo que por ese instante nada más importa.

 **.O.O.O.**

Al anochecer los chicos se encontraban en la camioneta de Bixlow de camino a la ciudad. Gajeel y Levy se encontraban abrazados en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Levy beso a Gajeel antes de levantarse.

-Enana ahora que haces- dijo Gajeel viendo como en viento movía el cabello de Levy

-Trato de volar- respondió Levy cerrando los ojos y estilando los brazos sintiendo el viento en su rostro

 **.O.O.O.**

La camioneta de Bixlow se encontraba estacionada frente al edificio de las chicas.

-Muy bien señoritas llegamos a su palacio- dijo Bixlow sacando la lengua

-Bueno Juvia será mejor que nos bajemos antes de que esta carcacha se convierta en calabaza y el conductor en ratón- Lisanna sonriendo mientras bajaba del auto

-Si aún como ratón seguirías deseando a este manipulador de almas- dijo Bixlow antes de alar a Lisanna más cerca de él para robarle un beso

-Sabes que es lo que deseo de ti justo ahora- susurro Lisanna acercándose más a Bixlow

-Dímelo y lo hare- Bixlow acercándose rosando la punta de su lengua contra los labios de Lisanna

-Que… quites tu mano de mi trasero- finalizo alejándose Lisanna

-Pensé que no lo notarias- Bixlow levantando ambas manos

-Si como sea nos vemos manipulador de almas- dijo irónicamente Lisanna antes de besar rápidamente a Bixlow

-Juvia no entiende la relación de Lisanna y Bixlow- dijo Juvia confundida

-Juvia ninguna relación se entiende- Lisanna recostada en Bixlow

-Entonces tenemos una relación- sonriendo Bixlow

-Si juegas bien talvez- sonriendo Lisanna

-Soy un experto en jugar- sonrió Bixlow para luego lamer la mejilla de Lisanna

-No tengo dudas…oye Levy ¿ya te despediste?- pregunto Lisanna saliendo del auto

Al salir del auto Lisanna, Bixlow y Juvia vieron a Gajeel cargando a Levy al estilo princesa mientras esta se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos con su chaqueta como manta

-Así se hace ganador- sonrió Bixlow guiñándole el ojo a Gajeel

-Juvia cree que Levy se divirtió mucho hoy- sonriendo Juvia

-Bueno será mejor que subamos antes de que Zota envié a todos sus empleados por todo Nueva York- dijo Lisanna caminando hacia la puerta del edificio seguida por Juvia

-Esperen quieren que suba- dijo Gajeel deteniendo a Lisanna y Juvia

-Claro ni Juvia ni Lisanna podrían cargar a Levy hasta el último piso- aclaro Juvia mientras comenzaba a bostezar

-Ya que- Gajeel acomodando mejor a Levy entre sus brazos para comenzar a entrar al edificio

 **.O.O.O.**

Juvia y Lisanna entraban al pent-house tranquilamente, seguidas por Gajeel.

-Ya volvimos tíos- grito Lisanna acostándose en el sofá

-No, no, no ni se te ocurra Lisanna levántate- dijo Ípsilon bajando las escaleras

-No…estoy cansada- dijo Lisanna

-No la última vez que te deje dormir en el sofá tuve que llamar para que quitaran la mancha de labial que dejaste en uno de los cojines- Ípsilon empujando a Lisanna del sofá –Juvia lleva a Lisanna a su habitación y asegúrate que se quite el maquillaje del rostro antes de dormir si y has lo tú también- dirigiendo la mirada a Juvia que se encontraba al lado de Gajeel

-Hey chicas y como les fue…oigan porque no vamos por un churro no quieren un churro- dijo Nova saliendo de la cocina

-Mamá es media noche nadie quiere churros…- dijo Ípsilon siendo completamente ignorada por Nova que observaba fijamente al chico que ahora tenía en brazos a su nieta

-Hola de nuevo tú… así que vas a ser tu eh Primus Amor- dijo sonriendo ampliamente Nova

-Que él qué- dijo Ípsilon sorprendida

-Nada…como sea será mejor que lleves a mi nieta a su habitación… seguro conoces el camino- dijo Nova susurrando la última parte –ahorra yo me voy chau, chau a todos- se despidió yendo a su habitación siendo seguida por Ípsilon

-Juvia y Lisanna se van a dormir – dijo Juvia halando a Lisanna hacia su habitación

Así dejando solo a Gajeel en la sala aun sin saber qué hacer, Gajeel suspiro resignado comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Levy.

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel dejo a Levy suavemente a su cama para luego comenzar a irse hasta que sintió algo sosteniendo. Gajeel volteo para encontrarse con la mirada media cerrada de Levy

-Que pasa enana- susurro Gajeel acercándose a Levy

-Quédate conmigo- cerrando los ojos Levy tomando la mano de Gajeel

Gajeel se inclinó sobre Levy para besarla suavemente acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Gajeel

-Siempre- susurro Levy antes de dormirse

-Siempre- repitió Gajeel acomodándose a un costado de la cama de Levy mientras acariciaba su cabello

Y así casi sin notarlo Gajeel se quedó dormido al lado de Levy como si siempre hubieran dormido juntos. Esa sería la primera noche de mucha por venir.

* * *

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	8. Somos

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 _ ***Mensajes de Texto**_

* * *

Levy despertó con una sensación de calidez que la envolvía. Levy comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose de lleno con el rostro de un Gajeel aun dormido con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sonriendo Levy volvió a cerrar los ojos acercándose más a Gajeel hasta que reacciono soltando un pequeño chillido mientras retrocedía, sin notar que se encontraba en el borde de la cama provocando que cayera directo al suelo. Gajeel despertó al escuchar el golpe de Levy, comenzando a buscarla con la mirada por toda la habitación, cuando Gajeel encontró a Levy solo vio cómo su cabeza se asomaba un poco asustada de por debajo de su cama.

-Qué haces hay…ven vuelve a la cama- pidió Gajeel volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-No, no espera no ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Levy un poco nerviosa

-Bueno…ayer te quedaste dormida y te traje cargando- dijo Gajeel

-Oh enserio me trajiste hasta aquí… ¿tanto te gusto?- pregunto Levy sentándose al lado de Gajeel

-Creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo ¿No?- Gajeel acercándose a Levy –porque te debo gustar mucho para que anoche me suplicaras que me quedara- sonriendo acariciando su mejilla

-Bueno…pero el que te quedaras significa que me amas- Levy acercándose a Gajeel haciendo que sus frentes se toquen

-Claro- dijo sencillamente Gajeel para tomar la cara de Levy besándola lentamente

Gajeel comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Levy con sus manos sin cortar el beso, Gajeel puso sus manos en la cintura de Levy para atraerla hacia el sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. El beso comenzó a intensificarse mientras la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, la camisa de Gajeel termino en el suelo de la habitación y pronto el vestido de Levy tendría el mismo destino.

-Espera, espera- dijo Levy entre beso y beso

-Que, ¿qué pasa?- Gajeel algo ansioso comenzando a besar el cuello de Levy

-Que… ¿qué es eso?- Levy bajando la mirada al sentir algo entre sus piernas

-Nada- respondió rápidamente viendo la dirección de la mirada de Levy

-Oh por dios Gajeel- grito Levy sonrojada bajándose de encima de Gajeel

-Bueno enana que, que esperabas acabo de despertar- Gajeel retándole importancia a su erección matutina

Antes de que Levy pudiera responder se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. En un movimiento rápido Levy empujo a Gajeel fuera de su cama

-Buenos días- saludo Zota sonriendo mientras entraba a la habitación

-PAPÁ- grito nerviosa Levy –qué, que pasa- Levy tranquilizándose

-Bueno ya que mañana comenzaran tus ensayos no queras perder todo el día durmiendo- Zota mirando fijamente a Levy poniéndola más nerviosa –estas bien cariño-

-Si perfecta porque lo dices- respondió rápida mente Levy

-Pareces nerviosa y parece que te peleaste con una pintura de picazo- Zota acercándose más a Levy

-Estoy bien estoy bien…porque mejor no vas a desayunar yo voy a quitarme la pintura de la cara… ve tranquilo yo te alcanzo- Levy dirigiendo a Zota la puerta de su habitación –bueno adiós te quiero- rápidamente Levy cerrando la puerta frente a Zota. Levy se recostó en la puerta suspirando aliviada.

-Sabes sospecho que enserio no quieres que tu familia me conozca- decía Gajeel acercándose a Levy

-Enserio quieres conocerlos…así como estas…bien quiero saber cómo le explicaras a toda mi familia por qué estas semidesnudo y porque saliste de mi habitación a las ocho de la mañana… ah dime que les dirás- pregunto Levy mirando a Gajeel

-…- Gajeel no respondió

-Eso creí… bueno ahora porque no mejor te arreglas antes de que alguien más venga a buscarme si…vamos- Levy alejándose de la puerta para ayudar a Gajeel a buscar sus cosas y luego dirigirse a su baño para quitarse los restos de pintura de su rostro. Al encontrar todas sus cosas Gajeel y Levy salieron de su habitación con esperanza de que nadie los descubriera.

Gajeel observaba todos los objetos a su paso aunque ya había estado en el piso de Levy aún no se acostumbraba a todo ese lujo. Gajeel miro fijamente a Levy pensando en todos los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas, como cambiaron las cosas desde que la vio la primera noche bailando en aquel club, hasta que le dijo que la ama el día anterior.

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy y Gajeel ya se encontraban fuera del departamento sin haber sido notados por nadie.

-Bueno será mejor que te vayas…tu familia debe preguntarse dónde has de estar- Levy bajando la mirada

-No, no lo creo- Gajeel acercándose a Levy para acariciarle el cabello –adiós Levy- susurro besándole la frente para luego marcharse

Levy se quedó a la mitad del pasillo con los ojos cerrados comenzando a sentirse incompleta. Gajeel comenzó a caminar sintiendo como a cada paso un vacío en su interior.

-Gajeel- dijo Levy corriendo hacia Gajeel

Con tan solo oírla decir su nombre el vacío de Gajeel desapareció. Gajeel se volteo solo para atraparla entre sus brazos, mientras Levy envolvía sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él para comenzaba a besarlo.

-Tengo la sensación de que ya no puedo volver a como era antes de ti- susurro Gajeel enterando su cara en el cuello de Levy absorbiendo su aroma

-¿Quieres volver a ser como era antes?- pregunto Levy acariciando el cabello de Gajeel sintiendo como este apretaba el agarre en su cintura

-Jamás- finalizo Gajeel para volver a besarla

-Tienes que irte…debes de estar cansado de estar conmigo todos estos días- dijo Levy comenzando a separarse de Gajeel

-Jamás me cansaré de ti- Gajeel tomando a Levy por la cintura para volver a acercarla

-Es bueno saberlo- Levy dándole un casto beso en los labios para comenzar a guiarlo al elevador sonriendo Levy

-Bien adiós- dijo Gajeel entrando al elevador –pero la próxima vez que te vea hare que esto dure más tiempo- dijo Gajeel para besarla una última vez

-Eso espero- dijo Levy mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban –te amo- susurro débilmente siendo escuchado por Gajeel que al oírla sonrió genuinamente

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel salió del elevador sonriendo para dirigirse al estacionamiento del edificio dónde había dejado su motocicleta el día anterior. Gajeel arranco su motocicleta y condujo por las calles de Nueva York sin ninguna prisa aun pensando en todo lo que paso con Levy. Gajeel estaciono su moto en el taller sabiendo que aún no estaba abierto, para después subir hacia su casa.

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel entro a su casa sin impórtale nada tranquilo se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando Gajeel se encontraba frente a su habitación alguien lo tomo del cuello chocándolo contra la pared.

-Donde carajos has estado- dijo furioso Metalicana apretando su agarre en el cuello de Gajeel

-Qué te pasa solo fue una noche- contesto molesto Gajeel empujando a Metalicana

-No me refiero a eso…me refiero a toda la maldita semana- dijo Metalicana mirando a Gajeel aun molesto

-Estas ebrio o que si te he visto todos los días- respondió Gajeel comenzando a cansarse

-Déjame decirte como te he visto toda esta semana…llegas a casa tarde y al día siguiente te vas temprano cada vez que te llamo tu teléfono está apagado y ni siquiera has ido a trabajar- tranquilizándose un poco Metalicana

-Bueno lo siento pero tengo algo más importante que hacer- dijo Gajeel indiferente

-Cosas importantes Gajeel…dime que no estas metido en drogas- Metalicana preocupado

-¡Que! no...- exclamo Gajeel cansándose de la paranoilla de su padre

-Bueno si no es eso… ¿acaso es una chica?- Metalicana miraba como su hijo se tensaba

Gajeel no respondió

-No embarazaste a una de tus conquistas- pregunto nervioso Metalicana

-Ella no es una conquista- dijo Gajeel mirando fijamente a su padre

-¿Que te gusta esa chica?- pregunto Metalicana poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gajeel

-No…yo el amo- dijo Gajeel completamente seguro de sus palabras

-Gajeel…-

-Estoy cansado viejo me iré a mi cuarto no me molestes quieres –interrumpió Gajeel antes de que Metalicana pudiera decir algo más se fue a su habitación

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel trataba de conciliar el sueño pero después de haber dormido junto a Levy sentía como si algo le faltara. Después de un rato Gajeel al fin logo dormirse aun sintiendo la falta de algo.

 **.O.O.O.**

Después de haberse despedido de Gajeel, Levy entro al departamento completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto el par de ojos azules que la miraban en silencio.

-Impresionante- exclamo Lisanna rompiendo el silencio haciendo que Levy se sobresaltara notando así a sus hermanas mirándola

-Chicas creí que estarían desayunando- dijo Levy nerviosa

-Si Lisanna y Juvia iban a la cocina cuando vimos a Levy escabullirse con Gajeel- respondió Juvia mientras Lisanna sonreía ampliamente

-Te divertiste a noche eh- dijo Lisanna

-Que no Gajeel me dejo en mi cama y ya era muy tarde así que le dije que se quedara- dijo Levy nerviosa

\- Ah Levy enserio le gusta mucho Gajeel- pregunto Juvia

-…- Levy miro a sus hermanas –lo amo- dijo Levy cerrando fuertemente los ojos esperando su reacción

-…- Lisanna y Juvia se mantuvieron en silencio –bien vamos a desayunar- dijo Lisanna comenzando a caminar a la cocina

Levy se quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción de sus hermanas – ¿espera que? Eso es todo lo que dirán- dijo Levy siguiendo a sus hermanas a la cocina

-Que quieres que digamos esta familia es la menos indicada para juzgar- finalizo Lisanna sentándose en la mesa junto con los demás de la familia

\- De qué hablan- pregunto Ípsilon mordiendo su tostada

-Que ninguno de esta mesa puede decir que tan rápido va alguien en una relación- respondió Lisanna sirviéndose su desayuno

-Tiene razón- contesto Nova entrando a la cocina aun con su antifaz para dormir en la frente –oye y porque están hablando de relaciones…acaso es por ese chico- pregunto Nova mirando a Levy

En la cocina se oyó el ruido de un cubierto cayendo ruidosamente sobre un plato, el silencio reino la mesa por unos segundos.

-…Perdón de que chico hablamos- pregunto Zota confundido

Todas las chicas intercambiaron miradas para ver quien le decía a Zota los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

-Bueno amor anoche las chicas llegaron a casa cansadas y parece que en el camino…- Ípsilon dudo un poco en contarle la siguiente parte –Levy se durmió y bueno alguien la trajo hasta aquí-

-A ok, ok y quien era ese joven tan considerado digo si se puede saber- dijo Zota peligrosamente calmado mirando a Levy

-Su nombre es Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox y no solo es un chico es… como mi novio- Levy mirando a su familia

-Así que por eso hablaban de la velocidad de una relación- dijo Nova recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de las chicas –bueno tienen razón en realidad tu eres la única de la familia en salir con alguien con casi la mayoría de edad- declaro Nova sencillamente

-Nova tu argumento no ayuda en esta situación- dijo Zota tenso mirando a Levy

-Pero de qué situación hablas… Levy tiene novio que tiene de malo- Nova mirando a Zota

-Que ella aún es muy pequeña es un bebe- dijo rápidamente Zota

-No puede ser enserio vas a decir eso…acaso tengo que recordarte que Ípsilon a los 14 ya estaba contigo y que a los 20 años se casó contigo y además yo conocí al amor de mi vida a los 6 me hice su novia a los 14, me case con él a los 16 y me embarace a los 20- dijo Nova sonriendo burlonamente

-Eso no importa- exclamo Zota con un tono agudo –no estamos hablando de eso es solo un chico- sonriendo Zota confiado

-Lo crees enserio- sonrió Nova desviando la mirada a Levy –Levy algo que quieras compartir con el grupo-

-siento por Gajeel algo que no… no puedo controlar- dijo Levy mirando a toda su familia

-Eso no significa que sea destination thesaurum in aeternum- un poco nervioso Zota

-Sabes que no eres tú el que decide eso- dijo Nova un poco nostálgica

-Abuela que es eso de distinatio tesaronen aternu o eso- pregunto Lisanna confundida

-Es amor pero no cualquier amor… el destination thesaurum in aeternum no es algo que se vaya desarrollando con el tiempo es algo que ocurre instantáneamente y pasa trabes de ti, como el agua de un rio después de la tormenta llenándote y dejándote vacío a la vez, lo sientes por todo tu cuerpo en las manos, en el corazón, en el estómago, en la piel, es ese calor que sientes cuando lo tienes a tu lado… y ese frio y vacío cuando ya no está contigo- dijo Nova sonriendo a su familia –solo uno mismo puede saber si esa persona es destination thesaurum in aeternum-

Al terminar su explicación todos miraron una última vez a Levy y comieron su desayuno en silencio. Durante el resto del desayuno Levy estuvo metida en sus pensamientos.

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel después de haber dormido un par de hora salió de su casa comenzando a bajar las escaleras para ir hacia su moto que se encontraba en el taller de su padre. Gajeel entro al taller dirigiéndose a su moto.

-Al fin te dignaste a llegar- dijo Karin acercándose a Gajeel –¿Qué? tanto te gusto la chica- sonrió burlonamente Karin

-Si- dijo Gajeel subiéndose a su moto –la quiero y no solo es una chica- Gajeel antes de acelerar saliendo del taller

Karin se quedó congelada en el lugar aun oyendo las palabras de Gajeel en su cabeza.

 **.O.O.O.**

A la mañana siguiente Levy estaba lista para irse a la compañía dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar su desayuno.

-Cariño esta lista- sonriendo Zota terminando su tasa de café junto a Teddy

-Si solo tomare una manzana y me voy- sonrió Levy

-Bueno nosotros te llevamos- dijo Zota –Teddy trae el auto-

Teddy salió de la cocina dándole una sonrisa a Levy antes de irse

-Papá no tienes que llevarme puedo tomar un taxi si quieres- dijo Levy tomando una manzana

-Tonterías eres mi bebe yo te llevo- dijo Zota abrazando a Levy –bueno mejor vamos no quiero que llegues tarde-

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy y Zota salieron del edificio mientras Zota no dejaba de abrazarla protectoramente.

-Papá puedes soltarme por favor- dijo Levy ya un poco asfixiada

-Bien- dijo Zota soltando al Levy arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver como la mirada de Levy se iluminaba

Levy sonrió al ver a Gajeel recostado sobre su moto mirándola sonriendo de medio lado. Levy corrió hacia Gajeel mientras este abría sus brazos para atraparla en un abrazo para luego comenzar a besarla frente a la mirada incrédula de Zota y Teddy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo son las 6 dela mañana- Levy mirando a Gajeel

-Bueno es tu primer día así que pensé que deberías llegar con estilo- sonriendo Gajeel palmeando el asiento de su moto –además me gustas más que levantarme tarde- susurro Gajeel en su oído

-Bueno lamentamos ser la lluvia en tu desfile… chico de metal que no conozco pero ella viene con nosotros- Zota chasqueando los dedos –Teddy- dijo Zota asiendo que Teddy levantara a Levy en sus brazos comenzando a llevarla al auto

-Teddy espera… papa él es Gajeel es mi… algo- dijo Levy aun siendo cargada por Teddy

-Hola señor McGarden- dijo Gajeel parándose frente a Zota

En ese momento tanto Gajeel como Zota notaron la diferencia de estatura. Gajeel sonrió de medio lado mostrando sus colmillos, viendo el porqué de la estatura de Levy. Mientras Zota bajo la mirada y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Teddy aun sosteniendo a Levy.

-No me agrada este gato… mira que alto es no es natural- susurro Zota

-No seas infantil papá… Teddy suéltame- dijo firme Levy a los dos

Después de que Teddy soltara a Levy esta se dirigió hacia Gajeel sonriéndole para tomarle la mano y comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia su padre.

-Papa él es Gajeel salúdalo- dijo Levy con tono firme

Zota miraba a Gajeel al lado de su hija comenzando a gruñir bajamente. Gajeel se acercó un poco a Zota comenzando a asustarlo un poco.

-Gusto en conocerlo- dijo Gajeel extendiendo la mano hacia Zota

-AH! Quiere matarme Teddy protégeme- grito asustado Zota escondiéndose atrás de Teddy asiendo que Teddy gruñera protectoramente hacia Gajeel

-Papá Teddy por dios- dijo Levy avergonzada por el comportamiento de su familia

-Bien… Hola Gajeel- dijo Zota mirando a Gajeel aun escudándose con Teddy –no pienso darte la mano… bueno ya vámonos vas a llegar tarde-

-Bien… Gajeel porque no mejor vas a casa aún es temprano nos vemos luego si- sonriendo Levy depositando un casto beso en los labios de Gajeel antes de subir al auto

 **.O.O.O.**

El auto se encontraba esperando el cambio del semáforo cuando Levy decidió hablar

-Papá eso fue muy inmaduro de tu parte, hablarle así a Gajeel- dijo Levy mirando por la ventana

-Le hablare como quiera al tipo que se crea el destination thesaurum in aeternum de mi hija… además es muy alto quien se cree que es- dijo Zota con resentimiento

-Por dios papa que tienes con la gente que es más alta que tú… además Teddy es más alto que Gajeel y tú no le dices nada- dijo Levy mirando a su padre

-… Teddy es de la familia… además yo no tengo ningún problema con la gente alta- dijo Zota sin mirar a Levy

-Como sea- Levy volviendo a mirar la ventana encontrándose con un motociclista que conocía bien –Gajeel- susurro acercándose a la ventana, Levy exhalo sobre la ventana para luego dibujar un corazón sonriéndole a Gajeel

 **.O.O.O.**

El resto del camino Gajeel siguió a Levy hasta que llegaron a la compañía. Levy bajo del auto seguida por Zota y Teddy.

-Pero bueno este chico es un bumerán- dijo Zota al notar a Gajeel estacionado su moto

-Papá no lo trates así- dijo Levy

-Bueno mejor ya vete o se te hará tarde- dijo Zota empujando a Levy

-Bien adiós papá nos vemos Teddy- dijo Levy comenzando a caminar a la compañía

Zota y Teddy al ver que Levy entro a la compañía subieron al auto antes de enviarle una mirada fría a Gajeel. Levy al ver que su padre se fue salió de la compañía para encontrarse con Gajeel el cual la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Levy abrazando a Gajeel por en cuello mientras este tenía su cara en su cuello

-Bueno necesitaba verte…además tengo algo para ti- sonrió Gajeel besando lentamente el cuello de Levy

-Así y que es…digo si puedo saber- sonriendo Levy mirando directamente a Gajeel

-Esto…- Gajeel entregándole un celular a Levy

-Gajeel… pero porque me das esto- pregunto Levy mirando el teléfono nuevo que para ella no debió costar nada pero sabiendo que talvez para Gajeel si

-Bueno esto era para no tener que conocer a tu familia cuando te llame a tu piso… pero ahora es solo para hablarte cada vez que quiera- dijo Gajeel comenzando a besar a Levy

-Gajeel gracias no debiste- dijo Levy nuevo su nuevo teléfono –pero espera aquí solo está tu numero- Levy mirando a Gajeel

-Si…que acaso quieres hablar con alguien más- dijo Gajeel rodeando a Levy con sus brazos posesivamente

-No… con nadie más- Levy abrazando a Gajeel –contigo es suficiente- susurro Levy para luego besar la mejilla de Gajeel

-Señorita McGarden- el llamado de una mujer cortó el momento de Levy y Gajeel haciendo que ambos volvieran la vista a dónde provenía la vos

-Hola… buen día señora Carramacof- sonrió Levy aun abrazada a Gajeel

-Señorita McGarden si ya termino su…charla con el joven podría acompañarme para mostrarle su camerino- dijo mirando despectivamente a Gajeel

-Eh…si ya voy…nos vemos luego – dijo Levy para besar por última vez a Gajeel

-Nos vemos señorita McGarden- dijo burlonamente Gajeel para soltar a Levy la cual comenzó a caminar al lado de la señora Carramacof

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy caminaba por los pasillos del lugar sumida en sus pensamientos sin escuchar a la mujer al lado suyo

-Escucho lo que le dije Srta. McGarden- dijo mirando a Levy

-Eh…no lo siento estaba distraída que dijo- pregunto Levy sonriendo

-Que no creo que sea buena para su imagen esa clase de escenas con su novio- dijo despectivamente

-Bueno no es mi…- antes de que Levy pudiera contestar su teléfono le llego un mensaje, Levy comenzó a leer el mensaje con tan solo leer el nombre del que lo envió Levy sonrió

 _Gajeel_

 _No sé qué somos… pero te extraño_

 _P.D Tú decides que somos_.

-Srta. McGarden aquí está su camerino… en 10 minutos la esperamos en el estudio 8- dijo la Sra. Carramacof

-Bueno gracias- sonrió Levy comenzando a alistarse para practicar aun pensando en el mensaje de Gajeel y en la respuesta que le daría.

* * *

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	9. Familia

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Familia**

Horas después Levy caminaba a paso lento hacia la salida de la academia. Al salir Levy vio a la persona que la hacía sonreír esperándola en su moto. Levy corrió hacia Gajeel sin importarle lo que la Sra. Carramacof le dijo en la mañana, tomo impulso para abrazar a Gajeel y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras el sujetaba sus caderas.

-Novios…- dijo Levy para comenzar a besarla –definitivamente somos novios- dijo entre besos

-Me conformo con eso… por ahora- sonrió Gajeel dando vueltas besando a Levy

-Como que por ahora- pregunto Levy mientras Gajeel comenzaba a besarla en el cuello

-Bueno… no me voy a rendir hasta que seas solo mía- sonrió Gajeel mordiéndole suavemente el cuello

-Y cuando sea tuya… ¿tú serás solo mío?- suspiro Levy sonrojada por los besos de Gajeel

-Siempre- susurro Gajeel al oído de Levy

-Oye espera… deberías bajarme antes de que mi padre llegue y haga que Teddy te golpe- dijo burlonamente Levy

-No llegara… llame a tu piso y le hable a una de tus hermanas para que convenciera a tu padre de no venir- sonrió Gajeel

-Enserio ¿cuál de mis hermanas te ayudo?- pregunto Levy besando el cuello de Gajeel

-La que habla en tercera persona- ronroneo Gajeel sin importancia

-Vaya debiste agradarle a Juvia para que te ayude en tu plan- sonrió Levy bajando de Gajeel dirigiéndose a la moto de este –bueno vamos-

-Y adonde si puedo saber- Gajeel subiendo a la mota sonriendo al sentir los brazos de Levy en su cintura

-Bueno ya conociste a mi padre y a Teddy creo que es hora de que conozcas a toda la familia- susurro Levy en el oído de Gajeel

Gajeel sonrió comenzando a acelerar en dirección al edificio de Levy.

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy y Gajeel subían en el elevador, mientras Levy miraba a Gajeel.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Levy viendo lo rígido que estaba Gajeel cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron

-Solo intento prepararme mentalmente para la reacciones de tu familia al decirles que ahora soy tu novio- dijo Gajeel caminando detrás de Levy hacia las puertas del apartamento

-Oh vamos lo dices como si mi familia no fuera como las otras familias…solo te harán unas preguntas y eso es todo- respondió tranquilamente Levy abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

 **.O.O.O.**

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vieron Gajeel y Levy fue a todas las mujeres de la familia sobre el sofá bailando sincronizada mente, mientras una canción sonaba en el televisor.

-Si como todas las familias- dijo Gajeel sonriendo sarcásticamente volteando a mirar a Levy, pero al mirar esta ya no se encontraba a su lado sino estaba junto a su familia bailando en el sofá.

Después de haber terminado la canción las chicas al fin notaron la presencia de Gajeel, en cual comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la intensa mirada de las mujeres.

-Valla pero mira eso- sonrió Nova bajando del sofá dirigiéndose hacia Gajeel –ahora entiendo porque no le agradas a Zota…eres demasiado alto para ser normal…aunque ganas puntos por tu cabello- dijo Nova tomando un mechón de cabello de Gajeel.

-Mamá no acoses al podre chico- regaño Ípsilon a su madre –entonces Gajeel la pasada noche no nos presentamos adecuadamente…mi nombre es Ípsilon McGarden y ella es mi madre Nova…Nova McGarden- sonrió divertidamente Nova-

-Oye Ípsilon…tienes que controlar a tu hija…tienes que ver a ese gato…- Zota se quedó congelado al ver a Gajeel al lado de su suegra y su esposa –Teddy tú también ves a ese chico- susurro Zota recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza departe de Teddy

-Zota ven y preséntate adecuadamente con el joven Gajeel- dijo sonrientemente Ípsilon a su esposo –Zota ahora- ordeno con voz firme

-Es un gusta volver a verte Gajeel…lamento no haberme presentado adecuadamente esta mañana…yo soy Zota Pendragon y él es Teddy mi mano derecha y mi mejor amigo- dijo gruñendo levemente estrechando la mano de Gajeel

Después de haberse presentado Zota y Teddy se fueron a la oficina a había en el apartamento. Gajeel un poco confundido se acercó a Levy, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Juvia y Lisanna.

-Oye enana si el apellido de tu padre es Pendragon ¿porque tienes el apellido de tu madre?- pregunto Gajeel sentándose al lago de Levy

-Porque Levy es la heredera- respondió Juvia sonriendo a su hermana

-Heredera… heredera ¿de qué?- Gajeel aun sin entender

-De nada… no importa- sonrió Levy dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Gajeel para comenzar a besar a Levy

El beso de Levy y Gajeel se fue intensificando sin notar la mirada azul de furia dirigida a ellos ni tampoco el cojín lanzado a sus rostros haciendo que Gajeel y Levy se separaran.

-Lisanna- regaño Levy mirando a su hermana

-Chicos no da eh…me parece un horror horrible… comer delante de los podres- dijo Lisanna señalándose a Juvia y ella

-Pero si tú no eres pobre- dijo Levy mirando a Lisanna

-Así y quien dice eso eh…ojo con esté eh que están todos cortados con la misma tijera todos- Lisanna señalando a Gajeel –que me miras a mí no me engañas-

-Pero de que hablas Lisanna- sonriendo divertida Levy

-De qué todos hacen lo mismo…que te meten el versito, te dan una sonrisa y cuando tú aflojas no te das cuenta y después nunca vuelven- un poco alterada Lisanna

-Lisanna está mal porque Bixlow no la ha llamado- dijo Juvia cosiendo un muñeco Teru-teru-bozu

-Hace cuanto que no hablan- pregunto Gajeel

-Tres días…desde hace tres días ni un mensaje o una llamada nada quien se cree ese manipulador de almas…se cree que es mejor que yo no lo creo- Lisanna enojada con Bixlow

-Bueno talvez está ocupado- dijo Levy en un intento de defender a Bixlow

-Saben que esto se acabó…soy una giptiana no me criaron para que espere a que un chico me dé bola- dijo Lisanna orgullosa –además que se piensa que porque está más bueno que comer con la mano yo lo voy a esperar- exclamo Lisanna hundiéndose en el sofá

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, llamaron a la puerta. Al estar más cerca Lisanna fue a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Ahhh!- grito Lisanna cerrando la puerta frente a la persona que tocaba

-Que pasa- preguntaron todos acercándose a Lisanna mientras volvían a escuchar como tocaban la puerta

Lisanna lentamente abrió de nuevo la puerta tapándose los ojos con una mano

-Hola- entro Bixlow sonriendo ampliamente mirando a Lisanna mientras comenzó a apartar su mano de sus ojos para que lo mirara

-Que, que- mirando incrédula a Bixlow el cual tenía un tatuaje en su cara

-Qué bien me veo ¿no?- sacando la lengua Bixlow acercándose más a Lisanna

-Que no… ahora con qué cara le digo a nuestros hijos que no se tatúen eh- dijo Lisanna sin créelo

-Pero Lisanna también tiene un tatuaje- dijo Juvia señalando el abdomen de Lisanna

-Espera… dijiste nuestros hijos- inclinándose Bixlow juntando su frente con la de Lisanna sonriendo

-Eso no importa…- antes de que Lisanna pudiera decir algo más, Bixlow la beso haciendo que Lisanna olvidara todo lo que iba a decir

-Pero bueno…cada vez me la complican más a mí- exclamo Zota entrando a la sala viendo a Bixlow –no me puedes mandar uno con altura normal- dijo Zota mirando el techo

-Oh cariño deja de pelear- sonrió Ípsilon abrazando a Zota acariciándole la cabeza –ahora tenemos algo más importante de que hablar- Ípsilon mirando a Levy

-Ah claro hoy Teddy y yo fuimos al lugar y…- Zota no pudo hablar más ya que Ípsilon le tapó la boca

-Gracias cariño…porque no mejor vamos a tu oficina mejor- Ípsilon empujando a su esposo –mamá Teddy vamos-

-Mamá espera… pasa algo- pregunto Levy mirando a su madre

-No, no nada unos temitas de…es cosa de cosas no lo entenderías- sonriendo Ípsilon besando la mejilla de Levy –divina porque no vas a con tus hermanas a la cocina y comen algo- sonriendo dirigiéndose a la segundo piso

-Eso fue raro- sonrió Levy mirando a Juvia

 **.O.O.O.**

Mientras tanto en la oficina Nova e Ípsilon hablaban junto a Teddy y Zota.

-Mamá estas segura que esta lista…es muy joven- pregunto Ípsilon un poco preocupada

-Tonterías…además ese ha sido su destino desde antes de que nació eso no se puede cambiar- dijo segura Nova

-¿Crees que lo hará bien?- cuestiono Zota

-Lo hará genial está en su sangre…estará bien- sonriendo orgullosa Nova mirando a todos

-Muy bien tenemos un mes para tener todo listo… luego hablaremos con Lisanna y Juvia ok- dijo Zota recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de todos

-Bueno dentro de un mes Levy cumplirá su destino- sonriendo esperanzada Nova.

 **.O.O.O.**

Horas después Levy se encontraba sentada en el sofá al lado de Gajeel, comenzando a bostezar de cansancio.

-Juvia cree que Levy debería de ir a dormir- dijo Juvia viendo como Levy se acurrucaba al lado de Gajeel y cerraba los ojos

-Tiene razón ya se hace tarde tengo que irme a trabajar- dijo Bixlow sentado en el sofá

-Que no…aún es temprano- Lisanna sentada en el regazo de Bixlow

-Lo siento Lis pero tengo cuentas que pagar- sonrió Bixlow para luego lamer la mejilla de Lisanna -te veré mañana-

-Bien- sonrió Lisanna besando la cabeza del tatuaje de Bixlow

-Creo que yo también debo irme- dijo Gajeel comenzando a levantarse del sofá

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Levy algo dormida

-Si mi viejo ha estado actuando algo loco- sonrió Gajeel tomando a Levy en brazos

-Qué haces- dijo Levy al verse cargada estilo princesa por Gajeel

-Te llevare a tu cama antes de que se te tuerza el cuello por dormir en el sofá- dijo Gajeel caminando a la habitación de Levy

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel dejo suavemente a Levy en su cama para luego acomodarla cómodamente. Al finalizar beso la frente de Levy suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Descansa amor… te veré mañana- susurro Gajeel comenzando a apartarse de Levy

-No tienes que venir todos los días…si quieres- susurro Levy con los ojos cerrados tomando suavemente la mano de Gajeel

Gajeel sonrió levemente mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama de Levy aun sin soltarle la mano.

-Quiero hacerlo… quiero sentir todos los días tus brazos alrededor de mi cuando vamos en la moto- susurraba Gajeel mientras sus labios rosaban la frente de Levy –además quiero dejarte y traerte todos los días de la academia para dejarle claro a todos esos bailarines que tú eres mía- sonría para luego besar la frente de Levy y dirigirse a la puerta para irse

-Hasta mañana Gajeel- sonrió Levy durmiéndose completamente después de eso

-Descansa mi amor- susurro Gajeel cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Levy y marchándose a su casa.

 **.O.O.O.**

Después de que Gajeel y Bixlow se fueron, Lisanna y Juvia se encontraba en la oficina de Zota junto a Teddy, Ípsilon y Nova.

-Entonces se hará dentro de un mes comprenden- dijo Zota sentado en su escritorio

-¿Y ella no debe saberlo?- pregunto Lisanna

-No…ninguno aquí le dirá nada sobre este asunto hasta que sea la hora ok- finalizo Ípsilon al lado de Zota

-Bien…ni Juvia ni Lisanna le dirán nada- dijo Juvia al lado de Lisanna

-Ahora ustedes mantendrán ocupada a Levy y distraída por todo este mes para que no sospeche nada- ordeno Nova junto a Teddy –este es uno de los acontecimientos más grandes no puede haber errores…el destino de toda la familia estará en juego…- dijo severamente Nova mirando a todos los de la habitación

-No te decepcionaremos ni a ti ni a la familia abuela…te lo juramos- dijeron Lisanna y Juvia mirando a Nova

-Lo sé- sonriendo ampliamente Nova –bueno vamos todos a descansar…mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos- finalizo Nova saliendo por la puerta dirigiéndose a su habitación.

 **.O.O.O.**

Como Gajeel lo prometió dejo y recogió a Levy todos los días de la academia en estas últimas tres semanas. Mientras que en esas semanas todos se comportaron extraños y evitaban las preguntas de Levy del porqué de su comportamiento.

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy se encontraba sentada junto a Gajeel en la cocina mientras este bebía un refresco. Esa tarde toda la familia se encontraba en el apartamento tomando un descanso de todos los preparativos, hasta que se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Zota se acercaba a la puerta cuando comenzó a oír una voz que se acercaba a él.

-¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí!- dijo emocionada Nova corriendo hacia la puerta empujando de su camino a Zota

Al Nova abrir la puerta sonrió ampliamente para luego soltar un gran grito de felicidad comenzando a saltar de arriba abajo. Después de recuperarse de la felicidad inicial Nova abrazo fuerte mente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Hola, hola…como estas, estas bien ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Tienes hambre o sueño?… ¿me extrañaste? porque yo te extrañe- preguntaba rápidamente Nova aun abrasando al hombre

Todos al oír a Nova gritar se acercaron a la puerta para saber el motivo del grito. Al notar la presencia de toda la familia Nova decidió darles la noticia del recién llegado.

-Miren quien está aquí- sonrió Nova abrazando del cuello al hombre

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Bixlow abrazando de la cintura a Lisanna

-Él es- Lisanna no termino de responder cuando

-Abuelo- dijo Juvia acercándose al hombre

-Hola mi princesa de agua- sonriendo Nova se separó del hombre para que él pudiera abrazar a Juvia –como has crecido cariño-

-Bueno él es el abuelo de Juvia y también es mi querido hermano mayor Oceanus Lorax- dijo Nova volviendo a abrazar a su hermano

-Sigo sin entender la dinámica de los apellidos de tu familia- Gajeel confundido por el apellido de Nova y Oceanus

-Después te lo explicare- sonriendo Levy tomada de la mano de Gajeel

-Abuelo Nus debe tener hambre Juvia preparara algo- dijo Juvia acercándose con Nova y Oceanus al sofá

-De hecho tengo algo para ti Nova- sonrió Oceanus dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta

-En serio que me trajiste- sonrió Nova siguiendo a Oceanus notando a los hombres que traían el equipaje de su hermano

-Bueno después de recibir la noticia… supe que necesitarías esto- dijo Oceanus mientras uno de los hombres le entregaba una caja de terciopelo negro para después dejar todo el equipaje e irse –gracias- sonriendo Oceanus entregándole la caja a Nova

-Que es…- la sonrisa de Nova desapareció lentamente mientras abría la caja –oh por dios-

-¿Qué pasa abuela? ¿Qué es?- pregunto Levy acercándose a Nova

-Es mi corona- susurro apenas Nova sacando una corona con pequeñas espadas a su alrededor cubierta con pequeños rubíes

-La reina de espadas necesita su corona- susurro Oceanus quitando la corona de las manos de Nova y colocándosela en la cabeza

-Deje de ser esa reina cuando perdí a mi rey- sonrió triste mente Nova mirando a su hermano

-Entonces se reina solo una última vez más- susurro Oceanus abrazando a Nova para que solo ella pudiera oírlo –además hay algo más en la caja- sonriendo separándose Oceanus

-No sé si sobreviviré a otra sorpresa- dijo Nova acercándose de nuevo a la caja

-No puede ser… Oceanus como- dijo Nova incrédula tomando una baraja de cartas

-Unas cartas- dijo Lisanna atrás de Nova

-No…Lisanna no son solo unas cartas…es la baraja de cartas del tarot giptianas de mi padre…están hechas de papel de roble blanco y esencia de trébol de cuatro hojas bañados con luz de luna y tienen marcos de oro puro sacado de uno de nuestros lugares sagrados…solo se hicieron cinco barajas en toda nuestra historia una para cada gran familia además están bañadas con la sangre de los primeros cinco líderes…mi abuelo se las dio a mi padre como un último obsequio y el me las dio a mi cuando me case- dijo Nova tomando las cartas con sumo cuidado

-Valla…y porque trajiste esto abuelo Nus- pregunto Lisanna tratando de tocar las cartas y al hacerlo recibió un golpe en la palma de parte de Nova –auch!-

-No las toques…no son juguetes cada predicción que se haga con ellas sea buena o mala se cumplirán no importa que- dijo completamente seria Nova mirando fijamente las cartas

-Son muy valiosas- dijo Levy mirando a su abuela

-Estas cartas son uno de los mayores orgullos de nuestra historia- sonriendo Nova mirando a Levy

-Bueno creo que es mucha emoción y el tío necesita una siesta- sonriendo Ípsilon palmeando suavemente la espalda de Oceanus

-Si tienes razón…dispérsense- ordeno Nova mientras todos comenzaban a irse después guardo su corona y sus cartas en la caja

-Si pero antes de eso quisiera hablar contigo Nova…sobre la siguiente era- seriamente Oceanus

-Claro vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Nova asiéndole una señal a Zota, Teddy e Ípsilon

-Bien- Oceanus se acercó a su equipaje tomando una caja de terciopelo azul para después comenzar a seguir a Nova hacia la biblioteca

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel se sentó en el sofá junto a Levy seguidos por Lisanna, Bixlow y Juvia

-Entonces qué pasa con los apellidos de tu familia- dijo Gajeel rodeando a Levy con sus brazos

-Si porque no yo tampoco entiendo…haber tu abuelo es hermano de la abuela de Levy pero tienen diferente apellido ¿Por qué?- dijo Bixlow confundido a Juvia

-Bueno es complicado…mi abuelo Nus tiene el apellido de su madre que es Lorax y mi abuela tiene el apellido de su padre- explico lentamente Levy

-Entonces en tu familia el hijo mayor es quien lleva el apellido de la madre- dijo Gajeel creyendo entender

-No…los giptianos no se guían por la ley del primogénito- dijo Lisanna sentada en las piernas de Bixlow –nosotros no tenemos un apellido fijo hasta que cumplimos 18años, cuando la abuela cumplió 18 fue nombrada como la descendiente del apellido McGarden mientras que el abuelo fue el descendiente del apellido Lorax- finalizo sonriendo Lisanna

-Entonces eso significa que tú y Juvia son primas segundas- pregunto Gajeel tratando de entender

-Espera eso es cierto si ellas son primas segunda ¿tú que eres?- pregunto Bixlow mirando a Lisanna

-Bueno mi padre y el padre de juvia eran hermanos…pero el padre de Juvia heredo el apellido Lorax y mi padre el de su madre ósea Strauss y eso nos hace a juvia y a mi primas y a Levy y a nuestra prima segunda- sonriendo Lisanna tomando las manos de Levy y Juvia

-Puede que Lisanna y Levy sean primas de Juvia pero para Juvia siempre serán sus hermanas- sonrió Juvia

 **.O.O.O.**

Mientras en la biblioteca Oceanus colocaba la caja que traía con el sobre el escritorio, abriéndola para mostrarle el contenido a los demás en la habitación.

-Es perfecta- dijo Ípsilon admirando el objeto

-Los fabricantes de joyas lo hicieron exclusivamente para esta ocasión- dijo Oceanus para mirar a su hermana –muy bien ya eh hablado con cada uno estarán aquí el fin de semana-

-Excelente…el lugar estará listo antes de que todos lleguen- sonriendo complacida Nova

-¿Y ella ya lo sabe?- pregunto Oceanus

-Decidimos que era mejor decirle cuando sea el momento- respondió Zota

-Oh si buena idea…aún recuerdo cuando papá se lo dijo a Nova un mes antes estuvo a punto de vomitarme varias veces desde entonces- Oceanus recordando

-Bueno era porque estaba nerviosa y asustada- se defendió Nova –como sea tenemos que ir a ver a alguien…porque no descansas un poco Nus- Nova mirando a su hermano

 **.O.O.O.**

Gajeel salió después de despedirse de Levy del edificio comenzando a dirigirse a su hogar sin saber que era seguido de lejos por una camioneta. Gajeel entro tranquilamente al taller de su padre para terminar algunos trabajos, cuando la camioneta que lo seguía se estaciono frente al taller y de él bajaron Nova e Ípsilon. Al ver llegar a las mujeres Metalicana se acercó a ellas.

-Hola señoras en que les puedo ayudarlas- sonriendo a las mujeres

-Hola chiquitín…buscamos a un chico Gajeel…Gajeel Redfox- sonrió Nova mirando a Metalicana

-Que hizo ahora…miren señoras si mi hijo– dijo Metalicana siendo interrumpido

-Oye tranquilo peque…solo queremos entregarle algo- dijo tranquilamente Nova

-Señoras McGarden…que hacen aquí…le pasó algo a Levy- Gajeel acercándose a Ípsilon y Nova

-Lo paranoico es hereditario ¿no?- dijo Nova mirando a Gajeel y Metalicana

-Tranquilo Gajeel…mamá y yo solo venimos a darte esto- sonriendo Ípsilon entregándole un sobre dorado –el cumpleaños de Levy se celebrara este fin de semana…y por supuesto tú y todo aquel al que quieras invitar serán recibidos-

-Pero la enana no me ha dicho nada de su cumpleaños- confundido Gajeel mirando la invitación

-Bueno eso es por- trato de aclarar Ípsilon siendo interrumpida por Nova

-Espera…como la llamaste…enana pero en qué te vasas para decirle petisa le estas diciendo petisa- dijo Nova frente a Gajeel

-Mamá no venimos a pelear- dijo Ípsilon alejando a Nova de Gajeel –además Gajeel el hecho de que Levy no te haya mencionado su cumpleaños es porque ella nunca fue buena recordando su cumpleaños- sonrió Ípsilon

-Como sea ese día te queremos a ti y a tus invitados listo para salir a primera hora…ok- señalo Nova mirando fijamente a Gajeel recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza departe de Gajeel –muy bien no vamos-

Antes de que Gajeel pudiera decir cualquier cosa Nova e Ípsilon se subieron al auto dirigiéndose de nuevo a su pent-house. Mientras Gajeel veía como la madre y la abuela de su novia se marchaba, su padre miraba la invitación de Gajeel.

-Joder pero mira esto- dijo Metalicana sin apartar la vista de la invitación

-Ahora que te pasa- sin interés Gajeel mirando a su padre

-Nada solo que esta invitación cuesta más de lo que gastamos de comida en una semana- respondió Metalicana

-No exageres…y dámela- regaño Gajeel tomando la invitación para luego sonreír mientras se dirigía a su moto

-Y ADONDE CREES QUE VAS- grito Metalicana viendo como su hijo se subía a su moto ignorándolo completamente

* * *

 _ **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**_


	10. Preparativos

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Preparativos**

Rápidamente paso una semana, Lisanna y Juvia discutían mientras susurraban afuera de la habitación de Levy.

-Muy bien dejemos esto a la suerte…Ok- susurro Lisanna mirando a juvia –piedra papel o tijera-

-Juvia está de acuerdo- susurro Juvia –uno-

-Dos- susurro Lisanna

-Tres- dijeron ambas hermanas para luego estirar sus manos

-Sí… ahorra andando- sonriendo felizmente Lisanna

-Juvia cree que no es justo- suspiro triste Juvia siguiendo a Lisanna adentro de la habitación de Levy

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, sintiendo como algo lentamente se posaba sobre su boca y sus piernas comenzando a hacer presión despertándola completamente. Cuando Levy abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una sombra encima de ella, por instinto Levy comenzó a forcejear con la sombra que aún le tapaba la boca impidiéndole gritar.

-Shh…shh no peles, no peles- susurro Lisanna intentando que Levy se quedara quieta –Juvia ayúdame-

-Levy tranquila Lisanna y Juvia solo queremos ayudarte- dijo Juvia tomando las piernas de Levy para que esta no pateara

-Muy bien ahorra quitare mi mano… pero no grites- dijo Lisanna para después lentamente liberar a Levy

-Muy bien ahora solo tengo una pregunta… ¿qué están haciendo?- dijo Levy mirando as sus hermanas

-Bueno en primero…Feliz Cumpleaños Levy- dijo Lisanna acercándole un pequeño pastelillo a Levy –y segundo estamos aquí porque nuestra misión es…secuestrarte- sonriendo Lisanna mirando a Juvia

-Juvia lo siente Levy pero son ordenes- dijo Juvia sacando un rollo de cinta adhesiva

-Si así que…coperas por las buenas o por las malas- finalizo Lisanna sonriendo poniendo nerviosa a Levy quien trato de alejarse de sus hermanas –por las malas será-

 **.O.O.O.**

En ese momento al otro lado de la ciudad alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta del apartamento de Gajeel.

-QUE MIERDA TE PASA MALDITO INF…- gritaron Gajeel y Metalicana abriendo la puerta topándose con Nova sonriendo mirándolos fijamente y Teddy atrás de ella

-Oh excelente están despiertos…muy bien no tenemos tiempo vámonos- dijo Nova comenzando a caminar seguida por Teddy

-Oiga espere son las tres de la mañana que pasa- dijo Gajeel deteniendo a Nova

-Además tarde para que- pregunto Metalicana siguiendo a su hijo

-Ustedes dos tienen que prepararse para el cumpleaños de Levy esta noche- respondió Nova como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pero nosotros tenemos unos trajes formales demás mi hijo prometió peinarse- dijo Metalicana haciendo que Nova se le acercara quedando cara a cara

-Déjenme explicarles algo…esta noche es una muy importante no solo para Levy sino para toda la familia…hoy todo tiene que estar perfecto desde algo tan pequeño como las servilletas hasta que el novio de la festejada y su familia luzcan excelentes- dijo Nova algo alterada –así que por favor vámonos no tenemos tiempo que perder- tras decir esto Nova bajo subiéndose a una camioneta negra seguida de los hombres Redfox aun algo confundidos

 **.O.O.O.**

Después de haber sido prácticamente secuestrada por sus hermanas, Levy se encontraba en un estudio rodeada por toda clase de sirvientas, estilistas, maquilladores, manicuristas y aun sin entender porque tanta importancia por su cumpleaños.

-Juvia a que te referías cuando dijiste que seguías órdenes- pregunto Levy mirando a su hermana

-Lo que Juvia decías es- antes de poder terminar la oración Lisanna la interrumpió

-Bueno menos preguntas y más movimiento- dijo Lisanna empujando a Levy hacia una gran tina llena de agua con pétalos de flores –tienes que bañarte para estar fresca para tu cumpleaños- sonriendo Lisanna cerrando la cortina para evitar que Levy hiciera más preguntas.

-Pero que rayos te pasa… olvidaste lo que dijo la abuela- susurro Lisanna acercándose a Juvia

 _ **Flashback**_

Juvia y Lisanna se encontraban en la oficina de la casa sentadas frente a un imponente escritorio de madera y detrás de este las miraba fijamente Nova.

-Abuela Juvia se pregunta si pasa algo malo- dijo un poco nerviosa Juvia

-Dentro de una semana será el cumpleaños de Levy y como bien saben es una fecha muy importante para toda la familia- dijo Nova recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de las chicas –muy bien su trabajo esta semana será mantener a Levy ignorante de todo lo referente a su cumpleaños y todo lo que representa-

-Pero abuela Levy olvida su cumpleaños todos los años…no creo que este sea la excepción- dijo tranquilamente Lisanna

-Si pero con la llegada de Nus no quiero que ella una los puntos…además de eso ustedes tendrán que llevar a Levy a que se prepare, ese día tendrán que hacer o morir se asegurará de que Levy este radiante cabello, piel, uñas, ojos todo hasta el más mínimo detalle tiene que estar perfecto…ese día serán eficientes harán su trabajo y por nada del mundo nadie tiene que mencionar nada que podría poner nerviosa a Levy- dijo Nova parada justo al frente de Juvia y Lisanna

-Tranquila abuela nos encargaremos de que todo esté bien- sonriendo Lisanna un poco nerviosa

-NO- grito Nova golpeando el escritorio detrás suyo con su puño –quiero que entiendan algo…el futuro de todos los giptianos necesita de su ayuda…no lo fastidien-

-Ok…solo por curiosidad si algo llegara a fallar ¿qué pasaría?- dijo Lisanna nerviosa

-Bueno creo que ocultare mi decepción y en el fondo me sentiré orgullosa porque lo han intentado- sonriendo falsamente

-Enserio- dijo Juvia esperanzada mientras Lisanna se asustaba cada vez mas

-No…el fallarme significaría fallarle a toda la familia, por lo tanto tendrán un castigo mayor al que se podrían imaginar y este error se tomaría como una traición a la familia y saben bien lo que significa…entonces háganlo bien y talvez salgan con vida…bueno buenas noches chicas- sonrió Nova dejando a Lisanna y Juvia solas en la habitación completamente petrificadas por la palabras de su abuela.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Esto saldrá perfecto…o si no nuestras cabezas rodaran- dijo Lisanna yendo hacia Levy seguida por una ahora preocupada Juvia

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy se encontraba rodeada por un montón de mujeres mientras ella se encontraba sentada dentro de la gran tina llena de agua con esencia y cubierta de flores.

-Enserio todo esto es necesario- dijo Levy mientras una de las mujeres comenzaba a lavar su cabello

-Claro no quieres estar sucia en tu primer día como adulta- dijo Lisanna usando su teléfono

-Pero…esto es ridículo- declaro Levy mientras le cepillaban las uñas

-Te aguantas- regaño Lisanna haciendo una señal para que le echaran agua encima a Levy quitándole el shampoo haciendo que esta se distrajera y dejara de preguntar

 **.O.O.O.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Gajeel y Metalicana se encontraban completamente fuera de su zona de confort. Gajeel y Metalicana se encontraban en un gran estudio rodeados de trajes, zapatos, colonias, relojes, corbatas, todo y de las mejores marcas

-Muy bien todo va de acuerdo al plan- dijo Nova guardando su teléfono

-Eh señora Nova usted podría decirnos porque estamos aquí- pregunto Metalicana mientras Gajeel usaba su teléfono

Antes de que Nova pudiera responder la pregunta de Metalicana la puerta del estudio se abrió rebelando a un apresurado Bixlow seguido por Oceanus.

-Oh excelente el último caballero que faltaba…muy bien primero Gajeel deja ese teléfono o lo tirare por la ventana- amenazo Nova al ser ignorada por Gajeel mientras hablaba

-Solo quiero hablar con Levy- dijo Gajeel guardando su teléfono

-Pues en este momento mi querida nieta está siendo acicalada como un mono para su cumpleaños- sonrió Nova –bien ahora ustedes primero se someterán a una sesión de limpieza luego se probaran estos trajes junto con los zapatos- dijo sencillamente Nova mientras que atrás de ella se encontraba Teddy mirando amenazadoramente esperando a que ninguno de ellos se negara a las órdenes de Nova

-Muy bien comiencen- dijo Oceanus haciendo una señal a los empleados para que dirigieran a los tres hombre para que empezaran a alistarse

 **.O.O.O.**

Horas después en una gran mansión a las afueras de Nueva York, Zota e Ípsilon se encontraban supervisando todo para la fiesta mientras Nova, Lisanna y Juvia preparaban a los demás.

-Cariño tienes que calmarte…te vuelves más paranoico sin Teddy a tu lado- dijo Ípsilon mirando a su esposo

-Oíste a tu madre…el futuro de toda la familia se decidirá hoy- dijo Zota caminando de un lado para otro

-Bueno deja de preocuparte yo sé que ella lo lograra…después de todo Levy nació para esto- sonrió Ípsilon -ahorra vamos tenemos que prepararnos-

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy y sus hermanas seguían en el estudio siendo preparadas para la fiesta. Mientras Levy era peinada su mente se encontraba tratando de descubrir que era ese sentimiento que le decía que algo se acercaba.

-Señorita McGarden tiene una visita- dijo una de las sirvientas sacando de sus pensamientos a Levy

-Oh…si déjalo pasar- dijo Levy aun siendo peinada

La sirvienta dejo pasar a un hombre mayor que mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa mientras se acercaba a Levy.

-Señorita McGarden en primera déjeme decirle que es la viva imagen de su abuela- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-¿Usted conoce a mi abuela?- pregunto Levy levantándose de la silla en la que estaba para luego acercarse al anciano

-Tengo unos temas que me gustaría discutir con usted…en privado podríamos- dijo el hombre ahorra serio

-Claro venga conmigo- dijo Levy yendo a una habitación vacía

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy se encontraba frente al hombre el cual sacaba algo de su portafolio.

-Bueno primero quisiera presentarme…mi nombre es Bou Vaint soy el abogado de su abuela y su abuelo que en paz descanse- dijo Bou

-Oh usted trabajaba para mis abuelos- dijo Levy sorprendida

-Si sus abuelos me contrataron dos años después de haberse casado- dijo sonriendo –su familia me dio mi primer empleo como abogado y desde entonces mi lealtad siempre estará con su familia-

-Valla bueno entonces ya es parte de la familia…espero verlo hoy en mi fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Levy sonriendo

-Estaría muy agradecido de estar en esta celebración tan importante…y por ese justo motivo eh venido el día de hoy- dijo Bou entregándole una memoria USB a Levy

-Qué es esto- dijo Levy mirando la memoria

-Eso señorita es un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su abuelo- dijo Bou algo nostálgico

-¿Disculpe?-

-Bueno su abuelo antes de partir le dejo este video para usted…con órdenes especificas la primera era que se lo tendría que dar el día de su cumpleaños número 18 ni un día antes ni un día después- explico Bou

-Y la segunda- dijo Levy con la mirada nublada

-Que no le digiera a su abuela de la existencia de este video hasta el día de hoy- hablo Bou tranquilamente

-Muy práctico- sonrió débilmente Levy –y…usted lo ha visto- pregunto nerviosa a Bou

-No esa era la tercera y última orden nadie debía ver el contenido de la memoria salvo usted-

-Entonces ha tenido esta memoria por más de 10 años sin saber que hay en el- dijo Levy recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Bou -Eso si es lealtad-

-Este fue uno de los últimos deseos de su abuelo antes de…dejar este mundo- dijo Bou –bueno si me disculpa me retiro ahora…y usted tiene que seguir arreglándose- sonrió Bou marchándose dejando a Levy solo mirando la memoria.

 **.O.O.O.**

El resto del día mientras Levy seguía siendo arreglada no puedo dejar de pensar en el contenido de la memoria. En otro lado de la ciudad Gajeel se encontraba mirando fijamente una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra entre sus manos mientras se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Nova y Nus se encontraban ya listos en la mansión donde se daría la fiesta de Levy.

-Pronto todos comenzaran a llegar…estas lista- pregunto Oceanus mientras Nova miraba el paisaje desde una ventana de la mansión

-Si mi trabajo aquí a terminado…ahora solo tengo una última promesa que cumplir- dijo Nova con nostalgia

-Nuestro tiempo en este mundo se acaba…pero nuestro legado quedara escrito como el de nuestros antepasados- dijo Oceanus sonriendo

-Hoy acabara nuestra historia para darle inicio a una nueva… ven vamos a terminar de preparar todo- sonrió Nova abrazando a su hermano para comenzar a caminar.

* * *

 **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**


	11. Una nueva reina

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Levy se encontraba en su pent-house ya preparada para irse a su fiesta de cumpleaños, mirándose en un espejo mientras se debatía entre mirar el obsequio de su abuelo o no. Levy usaba un vestido blanco griego largo con detalles plateados, su cabello se encontraba suelto y lacio con risos en las puntas con una corona de trenza y su flequillo a los lados. Levy llevaba maquillaje ligero que se concentraba en sus ojos.

-LEVY MUEVETE- grito Lisanna desde la sala corriendo preparando los últimos detalles

-Juvia cree que Levy debería apresurarse antes de que Lisanna tenga un ataque nervioso- dijo Juvia entrando a la habitación de Levy

Juvia vestía un vestido azul oscuro con encaje dorado largo estilo sirena, con su cabello ondulado peinado de medio lado, dejando ver sus pendientes de diamante y su collar a juego, sus ojos estaban maquillados ahumados y sus labios pintados de rojo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa que tienen? que importa si llegamos un poco tarde- pregunto Levy mirando a Juvia a través del espejo.

-Levy juro que si no sales ahora te pateare el trasero hasta la fiesta- dijo Lisanna entrando a la habitación señalando a Levy

Lisanna llevaba un vestido con falda tutu y cola larga color lila con incrustaciones de diamante, su cabello se encontraba alaciado con trenzas pegadas al costado, mientras que llevaba un maquillaje sencillo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Tranquilas ya estoy lista vamos- dijo Levy saliendo de la habitación con Lisanna y Juvia

 **.O.O.O.**

Al abrir la puerta principal lo primero que vieron las chicas fue a un Bixlow perfectamente arreglado.

-Señoritas- dijo seductoramente Bixlow

-¡Hay por dios! Te ves fantástico pero que haces aquí- exclamo Lisanna tomando la cara de Bixlow entre sus manos

-Bueno que clase de novio seria si no viniera a recogerte- Bixlow inclinándose para besar a Lisanna

-Oh no, no tenemos tiempo para esto…tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo Lisanna empujando a Bixlow

-Oigan pero-

-Nada de peros no hay tiempo- dijo Lisanna interrumpiendo a Bixlow empujando a Juvia y Levy hacia la puerta

-Antes de eso…ya notaron que ninguna de las tres tiene zapatos- Bixlow señalando los pies descalzos de las chicas

Las chicas bajaron la mirada observando sus pies descalzos

-NO PUEDE SER, ELLA VA A MATARME- grito Lisanna corriendo a buscar sus zapatos

-Sigo sin entender porque la prisa…oye Bixlow Gajeel no vino contigo- pregunto Levy mirando a Bixlow

-No dijo que iba a buscar algo a su casa y que nos veía en la fiesta- sonriendo Bixlow mirando a Levy

-¿Por qué me miras?- pregunto Levy nerviosa

-Es que ya veo porque Gajeel te dice enana…no puedo creer con esa estatura seas mayor que Lisanna- sonriendo Bixlow sacando la lengua

-BIXLOW…ven conmigo un minuto…AHORA- ordeno severamente Lisanna

-Claro- dijo algo confuso Bixlow siguiendo a Lisanna hacia su habitación

-Bien vamos…Levy buscare tus zapatos nos iremos en cinco minutos- dijo Lisanna antes de desaparecer por el pacillo.

 **.O.O.O.**

Bixlow, Juvia, Lisanna y Levy se encontraban sentados en la limosina mientras esta los llevaba al lugar de la fiesta. El viaje en limosina transcurrió tranquilamente, ignorando el hecho de que Lisanna y Juvia se encontraban completamente nerviosos por el tiempo de llegada. Al llegar lo primero que los chicos vieron fue una gran mansión iluminada por luces multicolores. Afuera de esta se encontraban paparazis tomando fotos de todos los invitados que se paseaban por la alfombra roja de la entrada.

-Esto dañara mis ojos- dijo Bixlow ayudando a las chicas a bajar

-Que exagerado eres…ven vamos- dijo Lisanna tomando el bazo de su novio

Levy comenzó a caminar elegantemente por la alfombra mientras era fotografiada por todos los reporteros. Lisanna, Juvia y Bixlow la seguían mientras eran inundados por preguntas.

-Bueno podría acostumbrarme- dijo Bixlow sonriendo abrazando a las tres chicas mientras los fotografiaban

Después de entrar a la mansión Lisanna y Juvia los guiaron por un pasillo hasta una habitación.

 **.O.O.O.**

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con unos muy arreglados Oceanus y Nova.

Nova vestía un vestido largo de noche rojo vino, mientras su cabello plateado se encontraba suelto y encima de su cabeza llevaba su corona de espadas, combinando perfectamente con su vestido. Oceanus traía un traje de etiqueta con una corbata azul, mientras su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

-¡Vaya! Abuela, abuelo Nus se ven excelentes…pero porque están aquí y donde están los demás- pregunto Levy confundida

-Levy cariño tenemos que hablar- dijo Nova –a solas- aclaro mirando a Nus

-Oh bueno nosotros iremos ah…ver que todo esté listo- dijo nervioso Nus saliendo de la habitación con los demás dejando a Nova y Levy solas

-Abuela enserio que está pasando…y no me digas que nada porque todos han estado actuando como locos estas semanas- acuso Levy mirando a su abuela –además porque tienes tu corona en las únicas ocasiones en las que la usas son en las importantes o sagradas-

-Levy recuerdas cuando tu abuelo murió y tú me ayudaste a seguir adelante- sonrió Nova acariciando la mejilla de Levy

-Claro- sonrió Levy

-Bueno recuerdas que me dijiste que ibas a cuidar de mí y de toda la familia siempre- Levy sonrió asintiendo -bueno hoy es el día que cumplas tu promesa- declaro Nova

-¿De qué hablas?…oh no, no estarás hablando de – Levy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-Si hoy en tu cumpleaños 18 tomaras tu derecho de sangre y te convertirás en una más de los cinco reyes giptianos- proclamo orgullosa Nova a su nieta

-Pe…pero tú eres la reina siempre lo has sido, además Juvia es mayor ella debería ser la siguiente en la línea ¿No?- dijo Levy desesperada retrocediendo

-Sabes que así no funciona, nuestra dinastía no se rige por la ley del primogénito- aclaro Nova – las cinco barajas de cartas sagradas te han escogido como la que me iba a preceder desde el día en que naciste-

-No creo poder hacer esto, no estoy lista- dijo asustada Levy –solo soy una chica que trata de vivir una vida normal-

-Oye tranquila naciste para esto todo estará bien- sonrió Nova -vamos tenemos que empezar ¿Ok?-

-Si- asintió Levy respirando profundamente

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy se encontraba jugando con sus manos, completamente asustada mirando sus pies ahora descalzos. Mientras su abuela se acercaba a ella con una mirada de tranquilidad.

-Oye tranquila todo estará bien- sonrió cálidamente Nova acariciando la mejilla de Levy

-Que hago si me congelo por el miedo- susurro Levy asustada

-Sabes algunas personas enmudecen ante el terror…pero están aquellas que despliegan las alas cual águila y se funden con el viento- respondió Nova levantando en alto el rostro de Levy –Vamos- sonrió Nova llevando a Levy

-Abuela- susurro Levy llamando la atención de Nova –no me dejes- pidió cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse

-Jamás- dijo Nova sonriendo nostálgica.

 **.O.O.O.**

Levy y Nova se encontraba cada una a un lado de unas grandes escaleras dobles.

-Mi señora es hora- susurro uno de los guardias a Levy la cual asintió

Nova y Levy bajaban las escaleras lentamente, Nova llevaba puesta su corona de espadas y una capa roja larga. Mientras Levy bajaba las escaleras se encontró con la mirada de orgullo de toda su familia y de Gajeel, haciéndole sentir que todo estaría bien. Al llegar al final de las escaleras Nova y Levy se colocaron frente a un trono, justo delante de un gran ventanal que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna en toda la habitación.

-Está muy hermosa- susurro Gajeel a Ípsilon mirando a Levy

-Ambas lo están- asintió Ípsilon tratando de no llorar

Levy se sentó en el trono, el cual tenía tierra bajo él, mientras Nova se colocaba al lado derecho de ella. Levy miro a Juvia la cual tenía en sus manos una caja de terciopelo atrás de Nova junto a Oceanus.

Nova se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar en giptiano **_(Traducción)_**

 _ka tutaki matou i konei i nga hapu e rima e heke mai ana i te raina roa_

 ** _(Nos reunimos aquí las cinco grandes familias descendientes de un largo linaje)_**

 _i tenei ra i raro i te marama o te marama hou o te hekere hou_

 ** _(Hoy bajo la luz de la nueva luna de un nuevo siclo)_**

 _ki te whakaingoa i te rangatira hou_

 ** _(Para nombran un nuevo monarca)_**

 _Vir et mulier votum regere et tueri giptiano cura puer_

 ** _(Prometes solemnemente cuidar y proteger a todo hombre mujer y niño giptiano a tu cuidado)_**

 _Exsequi possint nobis imposita precedentium_

 ** _(Seguir y respetar las leyes impuestas por aquellos que nos precedieron antes)_**

 _Og sverja hér á helgu landi hússins aldrei gleyma hver þú ert og hvar þú kemur_

 ** _(Y juras aquí sobre sagrada tierra de casa que jamás olvidar quien eres y de dónde vienes)_**

Levy miro decididamente a su abuela mientras sentía la tierra entes los dedos de sus pies.

 _Et solemniter iuro_

 ** _(Juro solemnemente hacerlo)_**

Nova sonrió complacida mientras se acercaba a Oceanus.

-Padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti- susurro Oceanus haciendo una reverencia a antes de quitarle lentamente la corona de la cabeza a Nova y la guardaba en la caja al lado de la corona de Levy. Nova tomo entre sus manos la corona de Levy y se volvió a parar frente a Levy, levantando la corona sobre su cabeza comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

 _Ataları tarafından bana verdiği yetkiyle_

 ** _(Por el poder investido en mi por los ancestros)_**

 _Bizim en büyük şahit olarak moon ile Bugün_

 ** _(Hoy con la luna como nuestro mayor testigo)_**

 _Ben McGarden Levy giptianos ve seni kraliçe yaptı_

 ** _(Te nombro a ti Levy McGarden reina de los giptianos)_**

 _Sizden önce gelenler muhteşem bir saltanatı için size rehberlik_

 ** _(Que aquellos que estuvieron antes que tú te guíen hacia un glorioso reinado)_**

Nova coloco la corona sobre la cabeza de Levy y dio un paso al costado dejando que todos vieran a la nueva reina. La corona de Levy era de plata y tenía espejos en lugar de diamantes. De entre los invitados cuatro personas con capas de diferentes colores salieron y gritaron.

 _Long live drychau adain frenhines_

 ** _(Larga vida a la reina de espejos)_**

Levy se levantó del trono cuando todos los invitados comenzaron a seguir a los encapuchados. Levy camino hacia los encapuchados los cuales se encontraban en el centro de la habitación. Los cuatro se encontraban alrededor de una mesa con un cáliz cubierto de diferentes tipos de joyas. Al Levy estar frente a los encapuchados los cuatro revelaron sus rostros, dejando ver que cada uno tenía una corona. Una chica de largo cabello rubio miro a Nova antes de inclinar la cabeza y decir.

 _Pwy gipio brenin neu'r frenhines y sipsiwn bob amser yn frenin_

 ** _(Quien ha sido rey o reina de los giptianos siempre será rey)_**

 _Bydded eich doethineb bendithia ni tan y sêr yn syrthio o'r awyr_

 ** _(Que vuestra sabiduría nos bendiga hasta que las estrellas se caigan del cielo)_**

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Bixlow a Lisanna

-Ella es Mavis Vermilion una de los cinco reyes de los giptianos- respondió Lisanna

-Shh - regaño Ípsilon limpiándose las lagrimas

Uno de los reyes saco una daga de su capucha que era verde, y comenzó a hablar.

 _Við höfum verið í þessum heimi fyrir meira en öld gekk af fimm upprunalegu leiðtoga_

 ** _(Llegamos en este mundo hace más de un milenio unidos por los cinco líderes originales)_**

 _Og þó að við höfum vaxið og við höfum flutt í burtu, það er eitthvað sem við munum aldrei gleyma er að það er sama fjarlægðin eða skipti lasos blóð okkar verður alltaf að vera sterkari_

 ** _(Y aunque hemos crecido y nos hemos distanciado, hay algo que jamás olvidaremos y es que no importa la distancia ni el tiempo nuestros lasos de sangre siempre serán más fuertes)_**

Mientras el hombre hablaba los demás reyes también sacaron dagas.

 _Long austur sjó drottning Ultear Milkovich_

 ** _(Del largo mar oriental reina Ultear Milkovich)_**

Diciendo esto Ultear que llevaba una capa azul cortó su palma vertiendo un poco de su sangre en el cáliz.

 _Hlýtt skies af Acnologia Norður konungs_

 ** _(De los cálidos cielos del norte rey Acnologia)_**

Un hombre de cabello gris largo y de capucha negra, igual que Ultear cortó su palma con su propia daga vertiendo su sangre en el cáliz.

 _South geislandi sól drottning Mavis Vermilion_

 ** _(Del radiante sol del sur reina Mavis Vermilion)_**

Mavis que portaba una capa amarilla, al igual que los demás corto su mano.

 _Og fyrir hönd náttúrunni vanga West konungur Jura Neekis_

 ** _(Y en nombre de los prados salvajes del oeste rey Jura Neekis)_**

El hombre al terminar de hablar corto su palma siguiendo a los demás en el ritual. Nova se acercó a Levy quitándose su capa roja. Levy se volteó para quedar frente a su abuela la cual le colocaba sobre sus hombros la capa roja y entregándole una daga con rubíes en el mango Nova abrazo a Levy.

-Es tiempo de mirar al cielo…tu misión recién comienza ahora- susurro Nova -es ahora cuando tu alma brillara más recuerda quien eres y no les tengas miedo- Nova beso la mejilla de Levy y se hiso a un lado

Levy respiro profundamente antes de darse vuelta para estar de frente a los cuatro reyes.

 _'S dòcha gum bi fhathast òg, ach cho cinnteach' sa 'chiad fala a' ruith tro mo dhearbhadh_

 ** _(Puede que aún sea joven pero tan cierto como que la sangre de los primeros corre por mis venas)_**

 _Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan saya mendedikasikan hidup saya untuk melayani rakyat saya_

 ** _(Que juro por dios que dedicaré mi vida al servicio de mi gente)_**

 _Dan saya bisa untuk siapa saja yang ingin menyakiti mereka karena akan jatuh sebelum saya_

 ** _(Y podre de aquel que quiera hacerles daño porque caerá ante mí)_**

 _Meskipun perbedaan-perbedaan kita, apa yang menyatukan kita jauh lebih besar_

 ** _(A pesar de nuestras diferencias lo que nos une es mucho mayor)_**

Levy cortó su palma dejando que su sangre llenara el reto del cáliz sin apartar la mirada de los demás reyes. Después de unos minutos de silencio se comenzaron a oír bitores de celebración.

 _Allah menyelamatkan Ratu_

 _ **(Dios salve a la reina)**_

Gritaron todos comenzando a lanzar pétalos de flores de diferentes partes del mundo.

 **.O.O.O.**

Después de la ceremonia la celebración se pasó al gran salón, el cual estaba perfectamente decorado para la fiesta. Levy se encontraba con su abuela en un baño del segundo piso vendando su herida. Nova notaba como Levy temblaba tratando de colocarse una venda en la herida.

-Hey porque estas temblando- pregunto Nova tomando la mano herida de Levy comenzando a curarla

-Tengo miedo- dijo simplemente Levy

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- volvió a preguntar Nova envolviendo la herida

-Tengo miedo de fallarte a ti a la familia…ah todos- dijo asustada Levy mirando a Nova

-Tu jamás nos fallaras y aun si lo haces nosotros siempre estaremos contigo- sonrió Nova besando la palma ya vendada de Levy –ahora vamos a la fiesta- sonrió Nova colocándose un antifaz rojo de encaje-

-Aun no entiendo quien decidió hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños de máscaras- sonrió Levy colocándose su antifaz dorado con diamantes

-No seas aguafiestas- exclamo Nova tirando de Levy a la fiesta.

 **.O.O.O.**

Nova y Levy entraron a un gran salón donde todos ya se encontraban bailando y festejando, por la nueva reina. Alrededor de la habitación se podían ver los cinco escudos de las familias. Levy caminaba por la habitación siendo felicitada por todos mientras Nova se reunió con algunos antiguas amigos. Levy no noto cuando fue alada hacia la pista de baile por la cintura mientras sentía el aliento del desconocido en su nuca.

-Como alguien tan hermosa puede estar sola…- susurro una voz que Levy conocía bien

-Bueno caballero es porque no encuentro a mi novio- sonrió cómplice Levy

-Enserio y que tan estúpido debe ser ese tipo para dejar a una reina sola- dijo sobre el cuello de Levy mientras comenzaban a bailar lentamente aun de espaldas –si él no sabe apreciar lo que tiene yo podría ofrecerme en su lugar-

-Tentador pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a ese estúpido- sonrió Levy volteándose lentamente sin romper el contacto mientras quedaba frente al enmascarado –y estoy segura que su corazón también me pertenece a mi nada mas ¿no lo cree usted así?-

-Creo que todo él le pertenece solo a usted mi reina- sonrió Gajeel besando a Levy

Gajeel vestía un traje de noche completamente negro con una corbata roja, mientras su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás amarado con una coleta.

-Te ves muy guapo- susurro Levy en el oído de Gajeel

-Bueno tenía que estar a la altura- sonrió orgulloso Gajeel

-Oh si… ven tienes que conocer a la familia- sonrió feliz Levy tomando a mano de Gajeel

 **.O.O.O.**

Lisanna, Juvia y Bixlow se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas mesas hablando con un chico rubio de cabello raro Gajeel y Levy se acercaron a la mesa. Lisanna traía un antifaz blanco con un pequeño cuerno de unicornio en la frente, Juvia tenia uno azul con conchas de mar y diamantes y Bixlow llevaba una máscara de caballero medieval que solo dejaba ve su boca.

-Gajeel él es Sugar Boy nuestra primo- sonrió Levy

Sugar Boy vestía un traje de cala banco cubierto con lentejuelas y con su camisa desabrochada dejando ver su abundante pelo en pecho.

-Oh mi amada Levy- exclamo Sugar Boy abrazando fuertemente a Levy –han pasado años-

-Si yo también te extrañe- sonrió incomoda Levy con la presión del abrazo -Sugar él es Gajeel mi novio-

-Oh a ti también te extrañe- soltando a Levy para abrazar a un confundido Gajeel

-¿Esta drogado?- pregunto Levy mirando a sus hermanas

-No, no ah…sí, sí un poco- dijo Lisanna tomando una copa de champán

-Sugar ven siéntate- sonrió Levy soltando a Sugar de Gajeel

-Y tu decías que tu familia era normal- exclamo Gajeel sentándose con Levy

-Nononono…la familia no es normal- exclamo Sugar apoyándose sobre la mesa mirando a Gajeel –la familia esta maldita- susurro lo último antes de volver a hundirse en su asiento

-¿Qué porque?- pregunto Bixlow al lado de Lisanna

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- Lisanna buscaba la manera de explicar

-Hace mil años cuando las primeras cinco familias se unieron- empezó a contar Levy –el rey de nuestra familia se enamoró perdidamente de una bailarina ambulante que viajaba por el mundo sin ninguna atadura. Esa misma noche se le declaro pero ella lo rechazo creyendo que solo quería aprovecharse de ella. El rey tardo semanas para convencerla de que el jamás le haría daño, después de eso no hubo nadie que pudiera separarlos. Se amaban y de ese amor nacieron sus cinco hijos, pero no todo dura para siempre. Años después cuando un nuevo rey había tomado el puesto del anterior, los dos aún seguían juntos y enamorados pero la reina enfermo y su luz se extinguió poco después. En su dolor y pena el rey murió poco después y así comenzó la leyenda- finalizo Levy mirando a sus hermanas

-Nosotros morimos de amor- dijo Juvia

-Si en nuestra historia no ha existido ninguno de la familia que allá sobrevivido más de dos años después de la muerte de su pareja- dijo Sugar –oh eso era hasta que la abuela Nova perdió al abuelo Orión nadie ha durado tanto sin sucumbir ante la maldición excepto ella- susurro como si fuese un secreto

-Entonces la maldición es que todo giptiano de su familia muere de amor- Bixlow tratando de entender

-No…cuando alguien se casa con un giptiano esa persona debe pasar una prueba para convertirse en giptiano y tener la aprobación del rey o reina de esa familia- aclaro Lisanna

-¿Y si alguien no pasa esa prueba o no tiene la aprobación del rey o reina?- pregunto Bixlow tomando la mano de Lisanna –pero aun así se casan-

-Eso sería un crimen- dijo algo molesta Lisanna –uno imperdonable-

-Y ¿Por qué imperdonable?- Gajeel mirando a una pensativa Levy

-Porque todos estamos unidos por los reyes y eso solo se puede romper con un crimen contra los reyes…y si se casan ante la luz de la luna sería un uso indebido de algo sagrado- Lisanna molesta –todo aquel que rompe las reglas está dándole la espalda a su familia… y eso se considera una de las mayores traiciones-

Levy se levantó de la mesa sin dar explicaciones caminando hacia donde estaba su abuela.

-Levy, Levy espera adónde vas- dijo Gajeel detrás de Levy

Levy volteo para besar suavemente a Gajeel.

-Tengo que rencontrar a dos enamorados- sonrió Levy mirando fijamente a Gajeel mientras acariciaba su rostro para digerirse de nuevo donde su abuela

 **.O.O.O.**

Nova hablaba con miembros de su familia cuando llego Levy.

-Hola- saludo amablemente a sus familiares –abuela tengo algo que quisiera que vieras-

-¿Claro que es?- pregunto Nova sonriendo

-Esto- dijo Levy extendiendo una USB

* * *

 _ **Preguntas o sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**_


End file.
